Calling Out Her Name
by moonsiren06
Summary: Deep Betrayal beneath a starless sky, Growing Evil in the pitch black of night. Kagome uncovers untold secrets of her birth and her destiny, Will she be able to fufill her destiny or is she doomed to Heartbreak? COMPLETE!
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: **This is my first Inuyasha fic so please be nice. This story has more angst in later chapters, but it has a good ending so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

**Warning:** None for this chapter, maybe some violence

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm** **(Revised)**

"Inuyasha watch out!"

Turning, Inuyasha saw a huge blue claw belonging to the bird demon that they were currently fighting, heading straight for his head. Jumping out of the way, he drew Tessaiga, turning back around, and sliced the demon in half.

" Ha! That was so easy, it didn't even put up much of a fight and now we have one more shard," Inuyasha said cockily, picking up the shard from the dead demon's head.

" Inuyasha are you okay?"

Kagome asked running up to Inuyasha, checking him over for any injuries.

" Feh, do you think that weak demon could have hurt me? Ha don't make me laugh."

" Yeah, well I bet if I didn't warn you, you wouldn't be saying much now," Kagome stated angrily, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Inuyasha.

"Feh! Whatever!" Turning, Inuyasha headed back towards the way they were going before they ran into the now dead bird demon. Kagome stood there for a bit glaring daggers into Inuyasha's back. Turning she picked up her yellow pack starting to head the opposite direction. Turning his head, Inuyasha noticed no one was following him as they usually did. Eyes widening, he saw Kagome walking back the way they had come. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou were glancing from Kagome to Inuyasha in confusion.

" Hey! Where do you think your going!" Inuyasha yelled, running after her.

" I'm going home, I have a major test coming up and I need to study."

" No, your not! We need to find more shards!"

" Yes I am, and you can't keep me here so stop trying. Plus, I'll come back in a week"

" A WEEK! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING RIGHT!"

" You heard what I said. A week, so get over it!"

" You're not going anywhere! You know how much we can get done in a week?"

" No I am going, and I'm not changing my mind. I don't feel like failing ninth grade just because you want to look for more shards."

* * *

A couple of feet away Miroku, Shippou, and Sango (holding Kirara), looked on as their two companions ran through their usual routine, when Kagome confessed she was going home.

"This is getting old," Miroku declared with a sigh.

"Yeah why doesn't Inuyasha just let Kagome go home for a while? It's not that big of a deal."

"I don't know I guess he just wants to get this hunt over with." Just then, a loud 'SIT' was heard followed by a thud as Inuyasha's face hit the ground.

"Humph, serves him right for trying to make Kagome stay," Shippou grumbled under his breath, jumping off Miroku's shoulder onto Kagome's.

"Hey Kagome, can you bring me back more of those lollypop thingy's?"

"Sure Shippou." Kagome chuckled, patting Shippou's small head.

Turning to the rest of the group she asks, " Do any of you want anything?"

"No thank you Lady Kagome."

"I don't want anything either," Sango said.

Turning to the frowning hanyou Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do _you_ want anything?"

"Feh." Inuyasha said then stalked off jumping into a tree mumbling something along the lines of

"Stupid wench why does she…"

Kagome turns back towards the rest of the group,

"Well I guess I'm off ill see you all in a week."

Then Kagome turned around and walked in the direction of the well, but after a minute she stopped, "Um, Sango, would you mind if Kirara gave me a ride? It would be faster."

" No problem." Sango said letting go of Kirara.

" Kirara, take me to the well please!" Kagome said as she climbed onto the now transformed demon.

* * *

One week later

" Damn that wench, she's late! She said a week not a week and two days!" An irritated Inuyasha mumbled while pacing back and forth in front of the well. Suddenly a violet glow came from the well. A second later he picked up Kagome's sweet familiar scent in the air.

" About time!" Inuyasha roared as Kagome's head came into view. With a groan Kagome lifted herself out of the well and sighed with relief as she let the heavy yellow pack tumble to the ground with a loud thwack.

" Not now Inuyasha! I'm tired and I just want to get to the village and rest a bit."

" NOT NOW? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT NOW YOUR TWO DAYS LATE! WE COULD'VE HAD ANOTHER SHARD BY NOW! BUT NOOOO, YOU HAD TO STAY TWO MORE DAYS AND THEN WHEN YOU FINALLY COME BACK YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?" Inuyasha roared, stomping up to Kagome angrily.

Kagome's eyebrows drew together and she let out a frustrated and tired sigh.

" Sit boy!" She said calmly, not in the mood to argue.

With that, the hanyou's face connected with the ground. Kagome turned around hoisting her pack back onto her shoulders; heading off towards the village. After the affect of the spell wore off, Inuyasha jumped up and ran after Kagome's retreating figure.

" Hey bitch! What the fuck was that for?"

" You were harassing me when I told you I don't want to talk!"

" Feh, I wasn't harassing you, whatever that means."

When the pair finally reached Keade's hut, they entered. Kagome was almost knocked back into Inuyasha when Shippou jumped into her arms.

"I missed you so much! I though you weren't coming back, where have you been?" Shippou said snuggling into Kagome's arms.

Laughing, Kagome set down her pack and pulled out the lollypops she promised, and gave them to Shippou. With a squeal of delight he bounced off, starting to open one of the lollypops to start sucking on. Inuyasha stooped over Kagome, curiously looking over her shoulder into the pack.

" Did you bring anymore of that ramen stuff?"

" Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Kagome, said irately.

An hour later, Kagome yawned and laid down on her futon, quickly falling asleep. Soon after, everybody else followed her.

* * *

In the morning, the group set off for another journey to look for the shards. As usual Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing but this time about whether Kagome would ride on Inuyasha's back or Kirara's.

" I don't want to ride on your back today, I want to talk to Sango!"

" We have to move fast today to make up for the time that _you _wasted in your time and if you're riding Kirara then Miroku will be walking!"

Slumped shoulders signaled defeat. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh; slowly climbing onto the hanyou's back. Once everybody was ready, they took off towards the next village, not noticing the dark figure following them in the shadows.

**A/N:** Soooo how did you like it so far is it good? Bad? Stupid? Well I'll update tomorrow with the next chapter and that's when the angst begins. See ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter**:

When Inuyasha gets a spell put on him, what will happen between him and Kagome that night? Why is Kagome crying the next morning?


	2. The Curse

**A/N:** What's up everybody! Did you like the first chapter? Well theirs a lot more to come. This fic is rated R but the rating will go up next chapter. This chapter is going to be a little short. Well on to the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Inuyasha; just watch him.

**Warning: **none for this chapter

**Chapter 2: The Curse (Revised)**

An hour later the Inu gang decided to stop, checking out the small village they had arrived at.

"It looks deserted." Miroku said as they slowly made their way into the empty village.

"Hmm, wonder where everybody is?"

"**_Something's_** here, I can smell it." Inuyasha snarled, his sharp golden eyes roaming picking up every detail of his surroundings, watching for any suspicious movements.

"This is creepy, it's like a ghost town."

Kagome shuddered, taking a small step closer to Inuyasha.

Just then, she felt something jump onto her shoulder and without looking; she started to scream bloody murder. Turning around, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Intent on a fight, he looked for the person who dared lay a hand on his Kagome. All he saw was Shippou on her shoulder. Snickering, he re-sheathed his sword.

"Kagome stop that, it's only Shippou!"

Kagome stopped screaming. She looked at her shoulder seeing a laughing Kitsune kit, then looks back at a smirking Inuyasha.

"Stop looking at me like that! I thought it was something else." Turning to Shippou, Kagome says, "Shippou don't ever scare me like that again! Especially in a creepy place like this!" She shuddered.

"Sorry Kagome I didn't mean it." Shippou said, the guilt shining in his eyes.

"It's okay Shippou. Just don't do it again."

Kagome patted Shippou on the head, smiling.

"You're so stupid sometimes I can't believe a little thing like that scared you!" Inuyasha retorted, starting to laugh.

Hurt danced in her eyes, soon replaced with blazing anger. Snickering, Inuyasha was unaware of the death glare leveled at him by Kagome.

"Sit boy!" thud!

"What the fuck? You stupid bitch, what the hell did you do that for!" Muffled murmurs were heard from the head buried in dirt.

"Because you were making fun of me." Kagome pouted.

"Well if you didn't act so stupid all the time, I wouldn't laugh at you so much."

* * *

Sighing, Miroku and Sango turned from the two fighting figures and started to look around for any signs of life.

All the sudden, a dark cloud started to form above the village. Looking up from Kagome, Inuyasha smelt the air, and tensing up, pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Kagome go hide! **_Now_**!" Inuyasha yelled now completely serious. Kagome blinked in confusion but then slowly picked up Shippou, not sure if he was being serious or not. He glanced back at her.

"What are you waiting for? I told you to go hide!" He hollered.

Turning immediately, Kagome went searching for a place to knock her bow, to be ready assist the hanyou.

* * *

As Kagome ran into the forest, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you the Hanyou who goes by the name Inuyasha?" a voice asked in a harsh whisper.

"Who's asking?"

"I am the dark priestess Anbu, and I have been looking for you."

"Yeah, what for? So you can get your ass kicked?"

Shaking her head, the priestess smirked.

"I was warned of your attitude, but I must admit it is quite amusing, that you think you can beat every demon that comes across your path."

"I can! I have! And you're no different, so don't get full of your self"

"Well, luckily for you, my purpose is not to kill you. Instead I was hired to place a curse on you. And place a curse on you I will."

"Hmph, like a stupid curse would hurt me!" He said arrogantly, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, be careful! You cannot defend against curses! Her aura gives me the impression she is indeed an incredibly powerful dark priestess." Miroku warned Inuyasha.

"I can see that Miroku. And I don't need your help with a stupid curse" A fast wind blew through; drowning out all voices except for Anbu's.

"I place this curse on you, Inuyasha. You will irrevocably hurt the person that loves you the most! And you will not remember what you have done until it is too late!"

Suddenly a dark cloud flew from her hand and straight to Inuyasha, surrounding him. Then just as fast it appeared it vanished along with the priestess.

"Hey were did she go that coward," Inuyasha yelled, not seeming to notice the cloud that had just surrounded him.

"Inuyasha are you okay? What did she say? Why was that dark cloud around you?" Kagome asked, running over to him.

"What cloud? I didn't see a cloud." Inuyasha asked, looking confused.

"Inuyasha, that priestess has put a dark curse on you. What was it she said to you before she vanished?" Miroku asked.

Pausing, he tried to remember the priestess's last words. His mind was blank.

"I don't remember, something about not remembering something I did." Inuyasha answered thoughtfully.

"Oh this is bad. We should return to Keade's village. She might be able figure out this curse and break it." Miroku said, warily watching Inuyasha.

"No! I will not go back just because of some stupid curse, plus I feel fine, lets just keep going we have already wasted enough time waiting around here anyways."

Looking down, Miroku sighed in frustration.

"I really think we should go back…" He insisted.

"Well I don't! Let's get going so we can find a place to stay before dark. I don't trust this place."

Inuyasha turned around and headed off not looking back, clearly ending any further discussion on the subject.

"I guess we have no choice but to follow."

Miroku said, looking back as if sensing someone watching them.

Picking up their belongings, the rest of the group wearily followed the stubborn hanyou.

* * *

In the shadows piercing gray eyes watched as the group headed off.

"Yes Inuyasha, don't pay attention to the curse until it's too late. Then you will destroy the one that loves you, finally being alone again. I will finally get my revenge on you for what your father did to me." A raspy voice said chuckling.

Then the shadow disappeared leaving an echo of laughter in the thick fog of silence.

**A/N:** Ooooh who is this guy? Why did he put the curse on Inuyasha? What will happen during the night? You'll have to wait until the next chapter.

See ya!

Sapphire


	3. Heaven Turned Into Hell

**A/N:** Hey everybody I'm back! See it didn't take me long to update, and this time I have two chapters to put in so I hope you like them.

**Warning:** Language, some lime.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking**"

**Chapter 3: Heaven turned into a Nightmare (Revised)**

_'She looked up into soft golden eyes, hearing the three words she's wanted to hear from him for so long._

_" I love you Kagome and only you. Please be my mate. I want you to stay by me forever."_

_She heard him whisper softly in her ear. Turning her face towards him, she lovingly placed a hand on his cheek, and leaned up towards him, softly sliding her lips across his, in a whisper of a kiss. He pulled back with wide, surprised eyes, looking into her eyes as if he wanted to see her very soul. His golden gaze softened and darkened to a beautiful amber color; he then leaned down slanting his lips across hers, in the most passionate kiss she had ever had._

_All of the sudden, his hand slide behind her neck and started to press her lips harder against his. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she tried to pull away, but he held her in place, pushing painfully harder against her. Now she frantically tried to push him away with no avail. Suddenly he roughly pushes her away and looks down at her with harsh blood red eyes. She stared up at him in terrified silence._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned with a wavering voice._

_Inuyasha looked down at her terrified eyes in disgust and started to laugh harshly._

_" Stupid human, do you really think you can order ME around?" He asked incredulously._

_" Sit Boy!" Kagome said, her voice wavering slightly. _

_When nothing happened, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in alarm. He started to laugh again, then looked down at Kagome and smirked._

_" You can't control me anymore! Now I can finally get rid of you and go back to my real love, Kikyou"_

_Kagome stared up at him in shock, not registering fully what he had just said. When his words sank in she felt an icy chill sliver through her entire being._

_" No! You said you loved me not that witch!" Kagome cried vehemently, all her terror turning into rage. _

_Inuyasha's smirk of amusement turned into a deep scowl._

_" Do not insult my mate, human." He snarled. _

_Then he jumped at Kagome with claws extended and fangs bared ready to tear Kagome into pieces…'_

* * *

Jolting awake, Kagome sat up, heart pounding in her heaving chest, fearfully looking around for the blood red eyes. When she saw only darkness she let out the air she was holding in relief.

'It was only a dream…'

Looking around once more she lay back down and turned onto her side, so that she could see Inuyasha's still form. After studying him closely, she sighed in relief. Chuckling, she turned back around onto her back and looked up at the ceiling thinking about her dream.

'More like a nightmare, Inuyasha would never hurt me on purpose.' she thought, looking back at his still figure.

'At least I don't think he would….'

Kagome shook her head.

'Of course he wouldn't hurt me; I mean he's always protecting me when in battle. Why would he suddenly choose to hurt me after all he's gone through just to keep me safe'

She paused

'What will happen when we have the whole Shikon no Tama? Will he still want to become full demon? And if he does then will he kill me then after he has gotten what he's wanted from the beginning?'

Shaking her head as if to brandish out all her bad thoughts. She turned her head and ended up looking straight into golden eyes. Surprised she sat up and looked questionably at Inuyasha.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Inuyasha asked, irritated.

"Uh um no reason…" Kagome said nervously looking away from his golden gaze.

"Yeah right, and what are you doing up anyway you should be sleeping, I'm not going to slow down for you tomorrow because your tired." He said with a huff. Kagome looked down in her lap.

"Inuyasha what do you think about me?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"What? What kind of stupid question is that?"

Looking back up at Inuyasha, Kagome looked into his golden eyes, as if trying to look for something. Feeling uncomfortable, Inuyasha huffed and turned his head.

"Go back to sleep Kagome."

"Answer my question! What do you think about me?" Kagome insisted impatiently. Sighing in frustration, Inuyasha turned and looked back at Kagome, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Look, if you're trying to get me to like you it's a waste of time…"

"Oh so that's what I am to you, nothing?" Kagome cut off Inuyasha angrily.

"I'm just your little shard detector! And I bet your going to dump me back in my time once you get what you want from me, right!" She questioned her eyes alive with pain, anger, and helplessness.

Taken aback by her out burst he sat back and stared at Kagome in utter bewilderment. Kagome stood up slowly and took a deep calming breath.

"Look I'm going for a walk don't follow me I would like to be alone for a while…. To think." Kagome said quietly lowering her angry ginger brown eyes.

Looking back once more at the shocked half-demon, she pulled the door open just to see three figures fall into the room.

"Uh…hi…Kagome how you doing?" Miroku said first looking up at Kagome then nervously looking over at Inuyasha.

"You guys where eavesdropping weren't you?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and glaring at the group that was now getting up from the floor. Kagome shook her head in amusement then turned around, and slamming the door shut behind her, she headed into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Back in the room Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Now look what you did! Now I have to go look for her!" he yelled, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"That's not my fault you're the one who made her mad!"

Jumping onto Inuyasha's head Shippou started chewing on one of Inuyasha's silver ears.

"What did you do to Kagome? Why was she so mad? It's all your fault. You always make her cry!"

"Cry! She wasn't crying! Stop that brat!" Inuyasha said lifting Shippou off his head and dropping him down on the ground.

"Now what do you mean by saying I made her cry? I don't smell any salt in the air." He asked curiously

"Yes you do all the time! What do you think she is doing now alone in the forest… taking a walk? Ha! You're so stupid Inuyasha" Shippou said, crossing his small arms and sitting down, pouting

"Shut up brat." Inuyasha said hitting Shippou on the head

Without saying another word, Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga from the floor and headed out the door.

* * *

Miroku stared after him then turned to Sango.

"I guess they won't be back for a while might as well go to sleep again"

Sango worriedly glanced in the direction the hanyou gone.

"Do think Kagome will be alright?"

"Of course! You know Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her. Don't worry Sango, just go back to bed." Miroku said placing his arm around her waist and his hand in an inappropriate place. Sango's eyebrow started twitching then her hand whipped up and slapped the monk across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled her face glowing red in embarrassment and anger.

"Come on Shippou lets go back to bed."

She then whipped around and stomped back to her room sliding the door shut with a sharp click.

Shippou looked down at the dazed monk and then ran after a fuming Sango.

**A/N:** So how did you like it? I'll hurry up and write the next two chapters. I already know what's going to happen I just have to put it down on paper. See ya!

Sapphire


	4. Comfort in the Darkness

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Did you like the last chapter? I tried to lighten the mood at the end of the chapter. Well this chapter has some angst on Kagome's part but there will be some lime. But no lemon yet, sorry. This story just wouldn't be interesting if I just put a lemon in this chapter. You're just going to have to wait a little bit more. Lol! Any way, on to the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Inuyasha just watch him.

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking"**

**Chapter 4: comfort in the Darkness (Revised)**

'I thought I meant something to him!'

Kagome kept running, the trees flying by her, soon becoming green blurs.

'Why does Kikyou always have to come between us?' Kagome thought furiously.

She paused and looked around her. She noticed a grassy clearing up ahead and headed towards it. Once she reached the clearing, she stood in the middle, letting the silver rays of the moon bathe her in their light. She sank to her knees and gazed up at the sky, which was ablaze with a thousand pinpricks of light.

'So beautiful'

She raised her hand to the glowing moon, as if trying to touch it.

Kagome looked away from the moon and gazed at the many stars in the black velvet like sky.

'Sometimes I wish I _where_ Kikyou so just once I can feel what its like to be in his arms, to be able to bathe in the warmth of his love, to know that he's looking at _me_ not someone else.'

Sighing Kagome turned onto her side.

'Maybe I should just go back to my time and not come back…. But I have a duty here… I can't be selfish and just leave because I don't have what I want.'

Rolling back to lie on her back she looked back up at the moon.

'I just wish…'

Her eyes began to burn, hot tears collected in her eyes, then slipped down her pale cheeks to gently land on the soft grass. Her eyes slid closed and she saw vague glimpses of his smiling face, his cute ears twitching with interest.

'I just wish he would look at me the same way he looks at her… why can't he love _me_?'

Lifting her hand, she wiped her tears away, when the small hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end.

'Someone's watching me.'

Sitting up she looked around.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

She gasped after she saw a glimpse of red coming from the darkness.

"Inuyasha I thought I told you not to follow me! Can't I be alone for a minute?" Jumping from the branch he had been sitting on, he turned to Kagome, concern evident in his golden depts.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, ignoring her earlier comment.

Kagome felt a hot tear slide down her cheek she moved to wipe the wet trail away but froze when she felt Inuyasha's finger on her cheek catching the tear on its decent. Startled, Kagome quickly looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Inuyasha what are…."

"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked softly stroking Kagome's soft cheek with his finger. She looked back down and started to nervously play with the end of her skirt.

"I… I don't know I guess because I feel sad about…some things."

"What kind of things?" Inuyasha asked gliding his finger down her cheek to her chin, lifting her face so that she would look at him.

"Are you crying because of me?"

Kagome looked away trying not to get caught up in the emotions swirling in his eyes.

"N…no it's not you." she lied.

Inuyasha's hand dropped to hang limply against his side and he lowered his head.

"Why are you lying to me?"

Inuyasha took a step back and sat down on the grass looking down in his lap.

'What's going on here? Why is he being so nice to me?' Kagome thought trying to catch Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't look up but his ears turned towards her.

"Inuyasha…look at me…" He reluctantly looked up and caught Kagome's studying gaze.

"Inuyasha…I have secrets too…just like you refuse to tell me of your past, I have things I also keep to myself." She implied while bringing her hands to Inuyasha's silver bangs and brushed them out of the way. Her hand then traveled down to his cheek and she gently cupped his soft cheek, her thumb caressing his soft lips. As soon as she realized what she was doing she froze, and then quickly pulled her hand away, only to have it caught in Inuyasha's clawed hand. Gasping in surprise she quickly looked back up at him.

"Inuyasha…What…?"

Before she could finish, she was pulled into his embrace. Tensing up, Kagome just sat there stunned at Inuyasha's show of affection.

Inuyasha bent his mouth close to Kagome's ear causing Kagome to shudder feeling his breath whisper across the sensitive shell of her ear.

" Kagome I know your crying about me…I…I don't only think of you as my shard detector…you are much more to me then that."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome I need you, I've always needed you, I can't stand not having you by my side."

She lowered her gaze to her lap and fidgeted a bit.

"But Inuyasha what about…Kikyou."

Sighing slightly Inuyasha pulled back and placed his hand on Kagome's soft cheek.

"Kagome I do still love her…" Kagome lowered her gaze as pain coursed through her heart. " But the Kikyou I love died 50 years ago…" confused Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha's face questionably.

"I feel that I am responsible for her death and that is why I have promised my life to her…when this is all over I _will_ be going to hell with her…" Kagome looked back down to her hands in her lap in obvious disappointment.

"But that doesn't mean I don't care about you… but no matter how much I want to stay with you…I can't, I have already given my word and that's the only thing I have left… that's the reason why we cant get close; I don't want to raise your hopes and then break your heart in the end…Kagome look at me..."

Kagome looked back up at him with tears once again in her eyes threatening to follow the ones that came before.

'God I wish I could stay with you Kagome you don't know how much I love you but I can't. My fate is already sealed with Kikyou'

Sliding his eyes closed he tried to suppress the urge to kiss her. But when he opened his eyes and they landed on her innocent face he couldn't resist. Before he could lose his nerve, he leaned in and slid his lips across Kagome's. Breathing in sharply at the bolt of pleasure that coursed through his body at the slight contact. Pulling back he watched as Kagome slowly opened her slightly dazed eyes.

Kagome felt a strong sense of deja vu come over her. She got the feeling that something wasn't right and a sudden wave of terror hit her. She quickly pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace and stood up taking a couple steps back from Inuyasha.

Startled, Inuyasha looked up at her with bewildered eyes.

"Kagome what's the matter did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"St…stay away from me please…just stay away."

Kagome quickly turned around and ran back into the dark forest never looking back. Inuyasha watched her retreating figure smelling her fear in the air. He slid down to his knees and looked down at his clawed hands as blinding pain was sent from his heart throughout his body.

'She rejected me.' he thought stunned at what had just happened.

'I thought Kagome, out of anyone, would want me for me…'

Standing back up; anger started to take the place of the pain. A dark cloud swirled up around him and the echoes of a scratchy voice filled the clearing. When he looked up to where Kagome had headed red was bleeding in around his eyes his anger rising….

'You will not reject me Kagome…if you are not going to be with me you will be with no one'

Where his last thoughts before his eyes turned a blood red color and all intelligent thought was locked behind a haze of blood lust.

**A/N:** Oh now poor Kagome! What will Inuyasha do to her? Why is he a demon when he has Tetsusaiga with him? Why did Kagome run away like that? Find out all the answers next. So how did you like the chapter? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Lol! There will be violence in the next chapter. I promise I'll update soon. Later!

Sapphire


	5. Kagomes Heartbreak

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Like I promised I'm updating again. This chapter is going to be a little bit shorter then my other chapters.

**Warning**: this chapter will have a lot of violence. The chapter _will_ also have some sexual content, but not in the way you would think. In other words something bad is going to happen to Kagome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Inuyasha, just watch him.

'**Thoughts'**

**" Speaking"**

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Heartbreak (Revised)**

'Why was I suddenly so terrified of him? Its not like he's going to hurt me… he just kissed me for Kami's sake.'

Kagome thought to her self as she ran through the dense forest. After a couple of minutes, pain started to pulse in her side, and she started to gasp for air.

'I guess I'm not in as good of shape as I thought' Kagome thought.

Looking back and seeing no one, she stopped running, and sank to her knees. Still struggling to bring oxygen into her lungs, Kagome looked behind her again. Unconsciously bringing her fingers to her lips.

'I can't believe he kissed me…me… Kagome…not Kikyou.'

Finally managing to get her breathing under control, Kagome lifted herself back up onto her feet, than started walking in the direction she thought the village was.

'I'm so stupid! I finally get what I've wanted for so long and I blow it by running away from it, just because of some stupid feeling… Maybe I should go back and see if Inuyasha is alr…'

Before she could finish her thought she was roughly pushed to the ground. Quickly turning onto her back, she gasped when she saw Inuyasha. She couldn't see his eyes though; his silver bangs were covering them.

"Where do you think your going, human?" Inuyasha asked with a sneer.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I didn't mean to run away on you, I just remembered something and then this feeling to run just came over me and…"

"Shut the fuck up human I don't want to hear your stupid excuses I have other things in mind." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking…" Before she could finish she was cut off by Inuyasha's clawed hand.

"Stop talking wench I can't concentrate with you talking."

Then he bent down and slid his claw down Kagome's milk white throat. He stopped at the throbbing vein in her throat, then began to slide it further down her body, in the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, and finally stopped at the top of her green skirt.

"I guess these will have to come off." He said then ripped the green skirt off of Kagome's body. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and growing terror. When she finally got a look at Inuyasha's eyes, she started to struggle in panic.

'Oh no he's full demon!…What am I going to do he's a lot stronger than me…I can't get away!' She screamed in her mind.

Kagome's struggling increased, desperately trying to get away from the silver-haired demon. Inuyasha snarled in irritation and grabbed both of Kagome's wrists in his clawed hands, pinning them above her head. Then he pinned her legs with his thighs. Not being able to move, Kagome started to panic even more, wildly looking around for an escape. Not seeing anything she tried to scream, only making Inuyasha even more pissed off in the process.

"Stop struggling!" Inuyasha growled.

"You know its no use, you ran yourself father away from the village and no one can help you out here." Inuyasha growled in her ear.

Once certain that she wouldn't try anything else he turned his attention back to the small piece of clothing, blocking him from his ultimate goal. Ripping it off he threw the shreds off of Kagome's body and finally saw his prize. As Kagome's struggles increased, Inuyasha got annoyed and sunk his claws into her soft flesh, leaving long bloody claw marks on her milky white skin. Kagome cried out in pain and then stopped her struggles. Once her struggles ceased, Inuyasha looked back down and licked his lips in anticipation. But before he could do what his demon blood was screaming for him to do, his ears picked up a sound from behind him. Quickly turning his head, his scarlet eyes widened in surprise, as he saw another human walk out of the darkness with a smirk on her face.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" she calmly asked.

"Uh…I don't have to answer to you wench! Now get out of here, human, before I'm tempted to do the same to you when I'm finished with her." Inuyasha snarled.

Coming out of her daze Kagome looked up and stared at Kikyou in shock. Coming out of her stupor she gazed pleadingly at Kikyou.

"Please Kikyou help me!" she pleaded.

Kikyou turned her cold gaze to Kagome and smiled.

"My reincarnation is finally begging _me_ to help her." Kikyou said in a cold, but amused voice. Narrowing her eyes she looked back at Inuyasha's still form.

"Inuyasha it is time to go I will not have you touching this poor excuse for a miko." Turing around she started to make her way back the way she came. Looking back at Kagome he growled, as a warning. Then he ran after Kikyou's disappearing form, leaving the bruised and battered Kagome sobbing on the forest floor.

**A/N:** So how did you like this chapter, or did I over do it? Well I was going to have him rape her but I think putting Kikyou in there would be better.

See ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

What will Inuyasha do when he wakes up in the morning to find himself holding Kikyou, and Kagome nowhere to be found. To add to that, he can't remember any thing that happened last night.


	6. A Hanyous Deep Sorrow

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I got a couple reviews saying you guys didn't like the way I put the last chapter. I'm sorry guys but I promise you this chapter doesn't have as much angst on Kagome's part most of it is Inuyasha.

**Warning**: there isn't really any warnings other then bad language

**Disclaimer**: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Inuyasha just watch him.

**'Thoughts'**

**" Speaking"**

**Chapter 6: A Hanyou's deep sorrow (Revised)**

As if coming from a deep slumber, Inuyasha slowly began to come to consciousness.

One by one his dulled senses came back to him. After a while Inuyasha noticed the warm weight leaning against his chest. Swiveling his ears towards the figure he could hear slow breathing and the rustle of clothing as the person moved slightly.

The smell of death and dirt come to his once again sensitive nose. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down to see who was sleeping against him. His golden eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in bewilderment as he saw Kikyou's body slumbering in his embrace.

'How did I get here and why is Kikyou with me? Where is Kagome? What happened last night?' He thought.

Millions of other questions were running through his mind as he looked at his surroundings. Then he became aware of the fact that both him and Kikyou were naked.

'What the hell?'

Beginning to panic, he shook Kikyou's shoulder to try to wake up her up.

'I'm getting answers now!' He thought as his mouth set in determination.

A satisfied sigh escaped Kikyou's lips and then her cold brown eyes opened and she stared at Inuyasha.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Kikyou said while getting up from his embrace and starting to put her clothes on.

"Kikyou what the hell happened last night? How did I get here? Where is Kagome?"

At the mention of her reincarnate Kikyou glared at Inuyasha.

"Forget about her."

"Forget about her? What do you mean forget about her? I'm supposed to protect her until we kill Naraku! What happened to her!" Inuyasha growled starting to get pissed off.

"You didn't protect her last night…anyway I'm guessing you wouldn't remember anything considering you were a full demon the whole night." Kikyou said in that same calm voice.

"What? How can I possibly become a full demon, I wasn't in danger, and plus I had Tetsusaiga with me." Inuyasha said aloud to himself as he finished redressing.

"Well you were when I found you with Kagome, and then you came with me. You can guess what we did after that." She said looking around.

She then put her arrows on her back and picked up her bow.

"Bye Inuyasha."

She then turned around and disappeared into the surrounding trees her soul stealers streaming in the air after her.

"Hey wait a minute what do you mean I was with Kagome…hey come back here Kikyou…Kikyou?" Inuyasha smelled the air, when he couldn't smell Kikyou's scent he frowned in disappointment.

'Damn if I was with Kagome when I was a full demon, I must have hurt her…shit I need to find her.'

Picking up the Tetsusaiga, he took off in the direction of the village they where staying in.

'Please Kagome be okay…I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you.' His mind cried out in agony.

**A/N:** So what did you think? Is it a little happier then the last chapter? Well I'll be updating soon so you won't have long to wait.

See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next Chapter**:

See what Inuyasha does when he sees Kagome. And what is Kagome's reaction to seeing Inuyasha again.


	7. A Mikos Distrust

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So how did you like my last chapter? Well, I'm not going to say much this time, so ill just get on to the fic. Hope you like.

**Warning**: just some bad language and some angst, mostly on Inuyasha's part.

**Disclaimer**: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Inuyasha, just watch him.

**'Thoughts'**

**" Speaking"**

**Chapter 7: A Miko's Distrust (Revised)**

"Miroku! Over here I found her!"

"Finally…" Miroku turned from the clearing he was about to enter, and ran in the direction he heard Sango's voice. Bursting into another clearing he immediately ran to where Sango was crouched down next to another figure.

Finally reaching Sango, Miroku let out a horrified cry, when he saw a half-naked, bruised, and scratched Kagome lying in a fetal position on the forest floor.

"What happened to her?" Miroku asked, crouching down next to Sango.

"I don't know she hasn't said anything. As soon as I got here she just went into a tighter ball and stayed silent… Miroku it looks like a demon either did rape her or tried to." Sango looked back down to the once proud Kagome and shook her head sadly.

"Who would do such a thing to an innocent girl? And where was Inuyasha? Didn't he come out to find Kagome last night?"

At the mention of Inuyasha's name Kagome got into a tighter ball and started to whimper. Sango reached out her hand to Kagome's shoulder and shook her gently.

" Kagome please talk to us…who did this to you?" her only answer was soft whimpering. Looking up at Miroku with sad eyes she pulled away her hand and stood up.

" Miroku pick her up and carry her back to the village. Get her healed, I'll meet you there later."

" Where are you going?"

Her eyes hardening in determination, she jumped on the transformed Kirara.

" I'm going to find Inuyasha and ask him where the hell he was, and why he didn't protect Kagome. I swear if I find him with Kikyou, I'm going to kill him. With my bare hands." Turning around she leaned down on Kirara's back.

"Let's go Kirara, find Inuyasha!" With a loud growl, Kirara jumped into the air and flew off.

Looking back at the now shaking Kagome, he walked to her and lifted her almost weightless body into his arms. Once in his arms the half-naked girl grabbed his haori into her clenched fist and dug her face into his chest.

"Don't worry Kagome we'll get you healed up." Grabbing his monk shakujou, he took off into the woods, back towards the village.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed his legs to go faster as he got closer to the village.

'Damn how did I get this far away from the village!'

Jumping onto another tree he stopped and smelled the air, looking for Kagome's familiar scent. Not finding it, dread started to grow in his stomach as he thought about Kikyou's words….

_"That's how I found you with Kagome…."_

_"You weren't protecting her last night…"_

_"You were a demon when I found you last night with Kagome…"_

'I know she's leaving something very important out…But what is it…why can't I remember anything after I left the village!'

Jumping down from the tree he started running again.

'What if I did something to her…what if I...Killed her? Kami, please let her be okay'

Catching a new scent in the air Inuyasha stopped and looked up to the sky as he saw Kirara coming his way, with Sango on her back. As they got closer, Inuyasha got a good look at Sango's face and his dread turned into full-fledged panic.

'Oh shit.'

* * *

After some time, they reached the village. Miroku rushed to the cottage the group was staying in; bursting through the door, Miroku gently laid Kagome onto a futon close to the fire. Finally he covered her with a blanket, careful not to hurt her. Once he was sure Kagome was comfortable Miroku ran out of the cottage and headed to the healers hut.

He told the healer his story, leading her to the cottage Kagome was in. Following the healer in he watched as she thoroughly checked Kagome over. After a couple of minutes of silence Miroku started to get impatient.

"Well?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news…. Even though, she does have many scratches and bruises, they will heal in due time…that is _if _she lives long enough…" the healer said sadly, as she slowly started pulling out herbs from her pouch.

**A/N:** I've decided to stop it here. So how did you like it?

**Next chapter**:

Sango finally talks to Inuyasha. What will his reaction to the news be? Miroku finds out what the healer is talking about and Kagome starts to have nightmares about a certain someone. Will she live? Will her mental state be permanently damaged? Find out next chapter.

A hint for all my readers… in this chapter I said that Inuyasha doesn't remember anything past when he leaves the village going after Kagome. This is going to be a big factor in later chapters so pay close attention. Later!


	8. Realizing the Truth

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm not going to say much this time; I'll just get on to the chapter. Hope you like.

**Warning**: lots of angst on Inuyasha's part and some bad language but that's about it.

**Disclaimer**: Even though I wish I did, I don't own Inuyasha; just watch him.

**'Thoughts'**

**" Speaking"**

**Chapter 8: Realizing the Truth (Revised)**

"Inuyasha, where the hell have you been!" Sango snapped, glaring at Inuyasha murderously as Kirara landed.

"Sango, please tell me Kagome is all right…"Inuyasha pleaded, desperately looking for any sign of his answer in Sango's furious eyes.

Effortlessly jumping off of Kirara's back, Sango stalked up to Inuyasha.

"_YOU_ should know the answer to that, considering _YOU_ were supposed to be protecting her…where the hell did you go to last night, instead of following Kagome!"

Tilting his head back, Inuyasha stared up at the cloudless sky.

"I…don't…remember," He whispered.

"What was that? You don't _remember_! Please don't play games with me! Just admit it…you were with Kikyou weren't you?" Sango accused vehemently.

"Well I awoke with Kikyou this morning… but I don't know how I got there…I don't remember anything I did last night." Inuyasha said lost in thought. Trying to remember something, anything, but came up blank. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts as Sango punched him in the face, hard.

Not expecting it, Inuyasha fell back to the ground. Rubbing his sore nose, he looked up at the furious Sango.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger starting to rise.

"That was for being so damn selfish, what in Kami's name were you thinking? Leaving Kagome out in those woods alone, knowing that there where demons out there…" Sango yelled, angrily.

Realizing what Sango was saying, Inuyasha hopped back up to his feet and grabbed Sango, lifting her up off the ground.

"What the hell happened to Kagome!" he demanded.

"If you put me down then maybe I'll tell you."

"I'm not in the mood to play games Sango," Inuyasha warned.

"I'm not playing, now put me down!" Sango said in a deathly calm voice. Inuyasha studied Sango's eyes, realizing she was serious.

"Fine…" Inuyasha said, unceremoniously dropping Sango on the ground. Getting up to her feet Sango brushed herself off then turned her piercing gaze to Inuyasha.

"This morning when we got up and found both of you still missing, we just assumed you two made up and were together." She began. "But after a couple of hours we started to get worried, because we knew that you wanted to get to the next village fast. So we decided to look for you. After a couple of hours of looking we still hadn't found any trace of either you or Kagome. That is until I found a piece of green fabric off Kagome's clothing, on a branch. That's when we started to get really worried…"

"Can you just tell me if Kagome is okay or not!" Inuyasha interrupted, impatiently.

Sango's eyes slide close and her eyebrow started twitching in irritation.

"If you let me _finish_ I will tell you." She ground out between clenched teeth.

"Feh!" was Inuyasha's only answer as he sat down looking at Sango expectantly.

"Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, once we found that, we started to get really worried. So we split up to look for Kagome. After a while of searching I finally found her in the middle of a small clearing." Taking a deep breath, Sango steeled her self for what she was about to say next.

"I found her with her skirt torn off of her and bruises and deep scratches, that looked like claw marks, all over her…she was…" She stopped for a minute to take a deep calming breath, as emotions raged in her. Sango continued on in a now wavering voice.

"She was laying on the floor wrapped into a ball and when I touched her she…she started to whimper. Inuyasha I've never seen Kagome like that. And she was cold to the touch…I think a demon raped her..." Sango trailed off not being able to say anymore.

Inuyasha was stunned at what he had just heard. An immense wave of both pain and guilt bombarded his senses.

'I wasn't there to protect her…she was raped, and I wasn't there to protect her…she trusted me'

"Oh Kami what have I done!" Inuyasha cried out in agony as the memory of what Kikyou had said came back to him.

'Was I the demon who did this to her…was I the one who raped her and left her to die in the forest?'

* * *

"What do you mean _if she lives long enough_? What's the matter with her?" Miroku cried out in alarm as the healer's words sank in.

"You said yourself that she was out in the forest all night, and not being properly covered she probably caught a cold from the wet of the ground…"

"So, a cold isn't bad, she wouldn't die from a simple cold."

"No, in normal circumstances she wouldn't but, it seems she has caught a cold in her lungs as well…I can't do anything about that…my medicines are not strong enough to help her with this illness, I am sorry. I will do everything I can think of to help her, but…" The healer trailed off.

'Kagome cant die, she said her medicines weren't strong enough…maybe…just maybe Keade has something stronger! But how do I get Kagome to Keade…she obviously can't be moved.'

Miroku's brows furrowed in deep thought.

'Maybe I can bring Keade to Kagome instead…I'll have to wait until Sango gets back and then I'll go to Keade's village on Kirara…'

Miroku's thoughts were interrupted as a sudden scream of pure terror and pain, was ripped from Kagome's throat.

** Thanks to my reviewers **

**Kandy:** I'm really glad you like it and thanks so much for putting me on your fav's! I feel so special now lol! Anyway, thanks again and I hope you like this chapter.

**Hoshidzukiyo:** Thanks so much. I can't believe everybody likes my first fic so much. Well there will be a lot more suspense coming up so I promise you won't get bored.

**Mel:** hey I agree with you, Inuyasha is a really hard character to write about because you never know if you're making him to mean or too mushy. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.

**Mija:** I was thinking about having the story go that way but it's too predictable so I made it go another way. Thanks for the review I really appreciate it. Hope you keep reading.

**Tom:** thanks for all your reviews… and for the advice, I did take it so thanks again and I hope you keep reading and If you find anything else wrong with my fic just let me know. Thanks again.

**Sesshomarusgirl56:** thanks for the review, I tried to make the beginning interesting so I can get you guys hooked and I guess it worked. The first chapters took me a long time to write so thanks a lot for telling me they were good. Hope you keep reading.

**A/N:** So what did you think? I had a harder time writing this chapter…I didn't know how to start it. But I pulled through.

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

Why is Kagome screaming? And will her screams attract any demons to the village? Find out. Next chapter Inuyasha finally gets to get a good look at Kagome. What will he do when he realizes that he was the demon that did this to her? Will he tell the others?


	9. Dance With Death

**A/N:** Hey everyone! How did you like my last chapter? Thanks to all the people who are reviewing I appreciate it. Well let's get on with the chapter… hope you like.

**Warnings:** Only bad language and angst.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha just watch him.

**Chapter 9: Dance With Death (Revised)**

Miroku's head snapped around as he heard the scream echo through the village.

Quickly getting up, he ran to Kagome's side looking upon her face worriedly.

"What's the matter with her? Is she in pain? Why did she scream like that? For Kami's sake women, answer me!" Miroku yelled frantically.

"Calm down monk, she is only having a nightmare."

The healer calmly stated, continuing to grind her herbs.

Miroku looked down on Kagome's face again and saw she was indeed still sleeping, but her face was contorted into an expression of terror.

'What is she dreaming about that can bring about this much fear?'

The monk asked himself.

Seeing that Kagome wasn't in any immediate danger, Miroku relaxed a bit and sat back down against the wall, leaning his head back to stare up at the huts roof.

'Maybe she is dreaming about what happened last night?'

He brought his eyes back to Kagome's face, seeing the flood of different emotions run across her face.

'Where are you Sango? I need to get Keade… fast, she's getting worse.'

He thought as he saw her cough, a trickle of blood sliding from her mouth to her chin and then dripping onto the futon. The healer wiped the blood away and then felt her forehead.

"She is beginning to burn up, it has started…" She trailed off, she turning back to her herbs.

'Sango please hurry, Kagome's life depends on it.'

Quickly getting to his feet, Inuyasha turned and started running as fast as his legs could take him back to the village.

"Sango I'll meet you at the village,"

He threw over his shoulder as he ran by a bewildered Sango. Looking back ahead of him he jumped up into the trees and started to jump from tree to tree.

'I have to get to her quickly, something is wrong I can feel it.'

He thought, dread bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha got a vague glimpse of the village as he jumped to another tree.

'Finally…I need to get to her…I need to see what I did to…'

Inuyasha forced the painful thought away as his feet touched the ground outside of the village.

Smelling the air, a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he recognized Kagome's familiar scent. He suddenly stiffened as he caught a whiff of another familiar scent in the air.

His eyes narrowing into glinting slits, "Kouga," he growled out.

**A/N:** Hey Guys I'm going to stop here. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm kind of distracted right now. I'm also very pissed, deleted both my fics from the site and I won't be able to post them for another week! Can you believe that! And then it seems that I can't read my reviews from Mediaminer so you reviewers from MM just email me if you have a comment. Well anyway I hope you like this chapter even though it's so short. See ya!

Sapphire


	10. Kougas Rage, Inuyashas Sorrow

**A/N:** Hey I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner…I was kind of busy this weekend. I'm so happy! I _finally_ figured out how to read my reviews on Mediaminer! Thanks all you guys that reviewed on MM! This chapter is going to be a little short… but not as short as the last chapter. In this chapter Kouga shows up and you'll see his reaction to the news, also Kagome finally wakes up, and to top it all off, Sesshoumaru is in this chapter. Hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Even though I wish I did, I don't own Inuyasha; just watch him.

**Warning:** Some bad language and some violence, also angst and a lot of it. I warned ya!

**Chapter 10: Kouga's rage and Inuyasha's Sorrow (Revised)**

Kouga's head snapped up, his sensitive ears picking up Kagome's cry. He immediately got to his feet, and turned to his pack.

"I have to go, I will be back by nightfall."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ginta cried.

Kouga turned and his lips quirked into a smile.

"I'm going to find my woman."

Once he was certain his pack would be okay without him, he headed off, in search for Kagome, in a cloud of dust.

* * *

An hour later, Kouga finally reached the village. He smelled the air once again, in search for Kagome's scent.

"Ah there she is, but something is wrong with her, her scent is tainted some how…"

He shook his head, trying to calm the fear that was starting to rise in his mind. Once he composed himself, he took off following the trail of Kagome's scent. He stopped outside a rather large cottage, where Kagome's scent was the strongest.

"She must be in here." Looking around one last time, for any danger, he slide the door open and walked inside.

Miroku turned his head towards the door, when he heard it slide open. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kouga walk in. He stood up and blocked Kouga's path to Kagome.

"What are you doing here Kouga?"

"Get out of my way monk, my woman called out to me, and now that I'm here I want to see what is wrong with her." Kouga growled in warning.

Miroku studied Kouga's face for a minute, finally seeing that he wasn't there to hurt Kagome he stepped aside.

Kouga walked past the monk and walked up to Kagome's still body. Kneeling down next to her, he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent, closing his eyes, trying to concentrate. After a minute he leaned back on to his heels and turned his attention to the monk.

"What happened to her? She doesn't smell right."

Letting a sigh escape his lips, Miroku sat down against the wall, and turned his violet gaze to Kouga.

"We found her in the forest, it looked like a demon tried to ravage her, and she has caught a cold in her lungs from staying in the cold for so long, not being clothed properly."

"RAVAGED! What demon dare lay a hand on my Kagome! Where the hell was that dog turd! I told him to protect her!" Kouga roared in anger.

His temper grew into pure rage as he thought of another demons hands on his women.

"That's the thing, we don't know. Sango went out to find him, and she thinks he was with Kikyou. But last night when Kagome took off into the woods, Inuyasha went after her we don't know what happened to her until we found her this morning. Shippou is still in the forest trying to track down the demon, but it seems that he has eluded us all he can detect is Inuyasha's scent. Whoever it was he was pretty smart to cover up his scent." Miroku said more to himself then Kouga.

"The stupid puppy! He let another demon hurt my Kagome! I will rip his throat open and enjoy it, for being so reckless with Kagome's life! And after I'm don't killing him I will track down the demon who did this to Kagome and I will kill him also." Kouga's eyes narrowed and he turned his rage filled eyes back to the pale Kagome.

"Will she die?" he asked seriously.

"If we don't get her help she will die, she is slowly fading as we speak…"

Kouga closed his eyes as pain overwhelmed him.

'Kagome don't die, what will I do without you?'

He opened his eyes and whipped his head around to face Miroku.

"What the hell are you doing here sitting on your ass, while she is dying? You just said yourself that if she doesn't get help she will die! Why haven't you gotten a healer?"

"I am waiting for Sango to come, once she has returned with Inuyasha, I will take Kirara to Keade's village and bring Keade to Kagome. She is the only healer that I can think of that will be able to help Kagome." Miroku explained as calmly as he could.

Kouga's eyes narrowed at the mention of Inuyasha's name.

"That dog turd is coming no where near Kagome! He has done enough damage, I will not leave my Kagome in his protection any longer."

Kouga's clawed hands closed into fists as he thought of the pain in Kagome's scream. His claws bit into his flesh, drawing out crimson blood.

"I will kill him if he even enters this village."

"No…please don't…let him live."

Kagome's soft whisper filled the now silent room.

Kouga's head snapped around in Kagome's direction. When he saw her open her beautiful eyes, he flew to her side, taking her small hand into his own.

"Kagome you're awake! Tell me who did this to you?" He said gently.

Kagome blinked and looked back up into a pair of gentle hazel eyes. She coughed again.

"Kouga-kun…what are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

He squeezed her hand in reassurance as Kagome coughed up more blood from her lungs.

"I heard your call…" he replied gently.

Just then the door to the room banged open and Inuyasha stepped inside.

"Kouga get away from Kagome." He growled flexing his claws in warning.

Kouga's eyes narrowed, at Inuyasha's warning, he started to get up but was held back by a weak pull from Kagome.

"No Kouga-kun, don't leave me alone…please" Kagome's terrified whisper came to his ears.

He sat back down and turned to Kagome again.

"Okay Kagome, only for you." He then turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha the only reason you're not in bloody pieces right now is because of Kagome."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking along the edge of a forest, Jaken, and Rin walking by him, when a scream reached his sensitive ears. His ears twitched as he heard the note of pain and fear in the scream.

He lifted his nose to the air and took a deep breath. He smelled the scent of blood, anger, and sickness.

'I wonder what that half-breed is up to. His mate smells unusual.'

He thought to his self. Suddenly he detected another scent in the air.

'What a strange scent how interesting.'

He stopped sharply and turned in the direction that he smelled the half-breed and his weak human mate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this Rin would like to know where we are going?"

"We are going to my half breed brother; there is something that has aroused my interest." He said in a monotone voice.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rin turned her attention back to the flowers in her small hands.

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**Tinkerbell:** Thanks for the review! Well you'll have to wait and see if Kagome will forgive Inuyasha or not…. And yes I will be telling you guys who is pulling the strings, and a hint is, its not Naraku its someone much worse. Thanks again hope you like this chapter.

**Mallie3:** hey thank you so much for the review. Yah we got another Inuyasha fan! I'm glad you like my fic! And I hope you stay an Inuyasha fan! Don't worry I'm updating as fast as I can. Hope you like the rest of my story.

**Deenal51:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story so much. Please keep reading and I hope I don't disappoint.

**Kikyou-104:** Hey thanks for the review. You know I don't like the fact that some fics just have a lot of angst in the beginning and then Kagome forgives Inuyasha and everything is happily ever after, I think its just to easy and real life don't work that easy. So I think a lot will happen before I even consider keeping Inuyasha and Kagome together in the end. Hope you keep reading don't worry; you'll like the end.

**Animeluver17:** Thanks for the review. I thought my chapters were pretty long but ill try to make them longer. Thanks for the advice. If you have anymore ideas just review. Thanks again.

**Kagome15:** Thanks for the review. I'm updating as fast as I can but it does take some time to think of how to put all my ideas down on paper so please be patient with me.

**Inuyashatotallyobsessed:** thanks so much for the review I'm glad you like my fic. Also I just wanted to know what ja ne means? Thanks again.

**A/N:** What did you guys think about this chapter? It took me a long time to write this! I didn't know how to start it and if I should put Sessoumaru in this chapter, but I finally got it done. Hope you like it. I'll be updating soon. Also can someone please tell me what that two-headed demon that is always with Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken, what his name is?

Thanks.

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

What will Inuyasha do when his brother shows up? And will Kagome tell everyone who did this to her? And will Miroku bring Keade to Kagome in time to save her life?


	11. Trust

**A/N:** Hey! I'm updating again. I did two chapters today because I feel bad for not updating for a while. Well I hope you like this chapter. Oh and to answer Animeluvers question, no Kagome wasn't raped at all but everyone thinks she was, the only ones who know the truth are Kikyou and Kagome herself.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Warnings**: bad language and angst that's about it… I was thinking of putting some violence in here but I'll do that next chapter.

**Chapter 11: Trust (Revised)**

Kagome lay still, her chest heaving with the effort to simply breathe. Every couple of minutes her chest would constrict tightly and she felt like she couldn't take another breath in. She knew there was something wrong with her chest; she knew that her friends didn't have the medicine needed in this time to cure whatever she had.

She put her small hand on her chest; she could feel the rapid beating of her heart.

Sighing, Kagome turned towards the entrance to the small room where, Inuyasha stood. His eyes bored into her own, concern and guilt evident in their debts.

'Inuyasha I trusted you… how could you betray me in such a vile way?'

'He was full demon he didn't know what he was doing.' Another part of her mind whispered but Kagome refused to listen.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Kouga laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She allowed a ghost of a smile to touch her lips, before setting her pale lips into a tight frown. She turned back towards Inuyasha and forced all her pain and anger to show in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled. "Don't you have that dead abomination to give your attention to?"

Inuyasha's silver ears flattened against his skull at hearing the dark tone in her voice.

'I have completely lost her trust.'

Inuyasha lowered his head in self-pity, his curtain of silvery hair hiding his agonized expression.

"I never meant to hurt you Kagome…" Inuyasha began.

"Like hell! You left me to die out there, just to follow that dead _thing_ like an obedient puppy! Did my trust mean nothing to you?" Kagome lowered her head. "Did my love mean nothing to you?" she whispered.

Inuyasha's head shot up like a bullet when he heard those words slip out of Kagome's mouth.

'She loves me? How can she love a monster like me? Look what I have done to her, I have taken her innocence and I left her to die, I don't deserve her love.'

"I never asked you to love me…" He shot back at her.

"I don't think I can forgive you this time Inuyasha, you have utterly broken my heart." She started to cough once more.

When the pain subsided she continued.

"Can you even imagine what it felt like to see you leave me to die and follow _her_? No…after what happened last night I won't forgive you…I don't know if I'll ever trust you again." Kagome lowered her eyes to her lap.

"Please leave Inuyasha I would like to be alone, all of you please leave, except you Kouga, you stay." She finished, squeezing Kouga's hand.

Inuyasha felt like a thousand swords had lodged in his heart when he heard her words. His ears drooped and he turned and trudged out of the small room.

'I have lost her; can I live without her by my side?'

He asked himself already knowing the answer to his question.

* * *

Miroku got to his feet, picked up his staff, and also walked out of the room. He caught up with the sulking hanyou and blocked his path.

"What was that all about in there, what does she mean that you left her to die? You were supposed to protect her, Inuyasha!"

"Do you think I don't know that? Don't over step your boundaries bouzu!" Inuyasha roared his patience finally snapping.

He sank to his knees and dug his face into his clawed hands.

"I don't remember what happened! I was not in control. It wasn't my fucking fault!" he choked out.

"How can you not remember? It just happened last night!" Miroku snapped, harshly.

"I was a fucking full demon, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled locking his smoldering gaze with Miroku's shocked violet eyes.

"What? How can that be, you had Tetsusaiga with you, you couldn't have turned into a full demon."

Inuyasha stood and glared at the monk in front of him.

"Do you believe I would purposely do something to hurt Kagome?" He said in a low growl.

"No, I don't believe you would ever lay a hand on her, but still the fact that you turned into a demon with no reason at all is more then a little disturbing." He said thoughtfully.

Seeing that the monk was now on his side, Inuyasha relaxed a bit and nodded his head in agreement.

"The last thing I remember is heading into the woods and then I blank out. This morning I woke up with Kikyou. I don't even know how I got there, she didn't tell me much except that she found me as a full demon and that I was with Kagome."

Just then Inuyasha tensed and his hand flew to the hilt of his sword, his head snapping up to look in the direction of the forest.

Just as Miroku was about to ask what was wrong, he saw Sesshoumaru emerge from the shadows of the trees.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru, I'm not in the mood for a fight so fuck off!" Inuyasha growled in warning.

Sesshoumaru's face didn't move an inch, but his eyes glittered in amusement.

"Well, well my half-breed of a brother finally failed in his duty to protect his mate. It is quite amusing that _you_ are the one who hurt your her." He said in mock disappointment.

Inuyasha's hair bristled and he bared his fangs in rage.

"Shut up you bastard! What do you want!" he yelled.

"Quite impatient aren't we." Sesshoumaru said in the same emotionless voice. "Very well if you must know, the strange scent that I can smell coming from you has caught my interest. Tell me what is it…it is quite familiar to me but I can't seem to remember what it is."

Inuyasha froze at the demons words.

'What smell I don't smell any different?'

He then sniffed at his clothes.

"I don't smell anything what are you talking about. If this is some kind of trick to get to Kagome it won't work."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned cold as ice.

"I have not come here for your human wench; I have much more pressing matters then to be interested in a mere human. It is _you_ that interests me. Now tell me Inuyasha; what is that scent!" He said in a now icy but demanding voice, that held no room for argument.

"I'm not telling you shit!" Inuyasha yelled, before he drew Tetsusaiga, lunging at his brother.

In the shadows of the forest a lone figure lurked in the branches of the trees. The stranger's eyes gleamed in amusement as the two brothers lunged at each other.

'My masters plans are working out as planned, he will be pleased. This Half- breed he seems to despise so much will die soon enough and then my master will finally be free to take what he has wanted for the past 50 years.'

Glancing one last time at the fighting demons, he turned and fled, heading back to report the good news to his master.

**A/N:** So who is this servant that is spying on Inuyasha? And more importantly who the hell is his master? Well all answers coming soon. Hope you like this chapter it took a while to write. Sorry to all my fans on AFF I haven't been able to update because the site was having some kind of problems. See ya!

Sapphire


	12. Disgust

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm updating again! Aren't you happy! Hey does anyone have any idea what the hell is happening in AFF? I can't log on, which means I can't update for my AFF fans! If anyone knows please fill me in. well on to the chapter. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will.

**Warning**: not much happening that needs a warning except for the usual bad language and violence oh and of course lots o angst.

**Chapter 12: Disgust (Revised)**

'How can I still love him after what he did to me?' She asked herself in disgust.

'Almost did to you, don't forget what happened before you ran off. Plus he was full demon'

'Stop saying that you stupid voice! Get out of my damn head! He was aware of what he was doing to me, I know he was!'

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Great now I'm arguing with myself, what's next?'

'Don't forget the curse that was put on him the same day. Don't you think it's a big coincidence?'

Kagome froze as that thought flew through her mind.

'What if the curse did have something to do with it? But how can I be certain?'

Kagome's brow furrowed in deep thought, as she tried to dig deeper and figure out the truth.

'You'll have to remember everything that happened last night.'

Kagome shied away from the idea.

'I can't relive that nightmare, isn't living them in my dreams enough!'

'But what other choice do I have? There's no other way.'

Kagome dug her face into her hands in dismay.

"Kagome what's the matter?"

Kagome jumped in surprise as she felt a hand lay gently on to her shoulder.

'Oh! I completely forgot about Kouga.'

She lifted her face from her hands and turned her glazed eyes to Kouga's concerned face.

Kagome sat there for a minute and then threw her self into Kouga's arms, almost toppling them both over in the process.

After his surprise diminished he wrapped his strong arms around Kagome's shaking body. Kouga could feel the slight wet spot where Kagome's tears had seeped through his fur.

After a while Kagome withdrew herself from Kouga's embrace and sank back down into her soft bed.

"Kouga can you stay with me while I sleep?" she asked.

Kouga nodded his head and settled himself next to her. Kagome snuggled into his warmth and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kagome was awoken as she felt a slight breeze touch her naked skin.

She felt to warm and comfortable to get up just yet so she snuggled into the soft fur next to her and tried to go back into a blissful sleep.

'Wait NAKED!'

Her eyes popped open and she looked around at her surroundings. She was no longer in the cottage that she fell asleep in; instead she was in the middle of a small clearing that seemed vaguely familiar.

'Wait this is the clearing that it happened in.'

As realization dawned on her, fear started to crawl up her spine. She heard a low growl come from behind her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome took a deep calming breath and cracked her eyes back open. She slowly turned around to look behind her. What she saw sent ice-cold chills throughout her body.

Inuyasha was crouched there just outside of the shadows of the trees, and Kikyou was standing next to him.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Kikyou said a smirk on her cold lips.

Kagome started to tremble with both fear and the cold.

"Inuyasha I think you should take care of this poor excuse for a miko. I will be in the cave, I expect you to be done with her by the time I come back." She said before she turned her back to Kagome and walked back into the darkness of the forest.

"Yes koishii, as you wish." Inuyasha said.

He then turned his piercing golden eyes to Kagome.

'Wait golden eyes? He's not a demon! That means he knows what he's about to do and he is going to remember everything! Oh god please not this, please god don't torture me this way, haven't I suffered enough?'

Kagome was shook out of her thoughts as a loud growl was emitted from the half demon, now only a few feet away from her shivering body.

Kagome stared pleadingly into Inuyasha's cold golden eyes.

"Please don't, just leave me alone. Inuyasha, do you not care for me anymore?"

Inuyasha's cruel lips lifted into a sneer as his eyes glinted in amusement.

"Ha! Do you think I ever cared for a weak ningen like you! Don't make me laugh you were just a tool to get the Shikon no Tama, nothing more. And now I can finally be rid of you."

Kagome felt like he had slapped her. Then she lowered her head in defeat.

"Souka…do with me as you wish…but I want you to know that the fact that I loved you was never a lie." She said before she dropped her arms from across her breast and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

When it came it was excruciating. Kagome's eyes snapped open and stared down at the flood of blood streaming down her milk white stomach.

An arrow's tip was protruding from the middle of her chest. Kagome looked up one last time into the stunned face of the keeper of her heart and then the welcoming blackness slide across her vision. But before she fell into unconsciousness she heard a soft voice whisper across her mind.

_"Please Kagome you have to understand these dreams I have sent you, you must stop this from ever coming to pass. You're my only hope to stop this great evil. This great evil is your otousan; you must stop him."_

"Oka…Okaa-san?" Kagome's last thoughts, before she finally breathed her last breathe.

_Japanese Word Translations_

**Onegai:** please

**Okaa-san:** Mother

**Otou-san:** Father

**Souka:** I see, I understand

**A/N:** Oh my god did Kagome really just die? Is that what you're thinking? And did I just say her father? Well you'll get some answers to your questions next chapter. I'm writing the next chapter and I'm already half way through it so you won't have long to wait.

Sapphire


	13. Masaka

**A/N:** Hey everyone! God what is wrong with AFF! I can't get into the site anymore! My poor AFF fans. 'Sniffle' well at least when I do finally get a chance to update at AFF I'll have a lot of chapters so you wont have to wait for them like my fans at MM had to. Sorry all MM fan's! But you have to admit I am updating pretty fast compared to most Authors, you cant complain when you get at least 5 chapters a week right! Well I'll stop talking now and get on with the chapter. Hope you like and this chapter will answer some questions.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will, Kagome has that privilege. Lol! J/K.

**Warnings:** Some violence, angst, and that's about it.

**Chapter 13: Masaka (Revised)**

****

Kagome's eyes snapped open in terror and she bolted into a sitting position. She breathed in deeply trying to calm her racing heart.

'It was only a dream…but it felt so real.'

Kagome placed her hand over the spot where the arrow had pierced through her body.

'I can still feel a dull ache here, how is that possible.'

Her eyes widened as the last part of her dream came crashing back to her mind.

'What was that…did I really hear Okaasan's voice? But if I did then why is she sending all these horrible dreams to me? Is she trying to tell me something? But what?'

Her brows creased in frustration, as she tried to remember her mother's last words.

'I know it was important but I can't remember what she said.'

She suddenly felt light headed from sitting up so fast, so she gently laid her bruised and battered body back down on the futon, by Kouga's sleeping body.

Kagome turned her gaze to Kouga's slumbering form; she let her eyes gently roam his softened features.

'He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping? Just like Inuyasha.'

She shook her head, as if trying to force all thoughts of Inuyasha from her mind.

'Why do my thoughts keep going back to him…why am I so connected to him?'

She asked her self.

Just as her thoughts began to roam, her mother's last words flashed into her memory.

'That's it! I remember! She said it was my father? But how can that be he died before I was even born. But what if he didn't? That would mean…'

She gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

Kagome quickly turned to her side and shook Kouga on the shoulder, to wake him up.

When he didn't wake up, she patted his cheek with her small hand.

He shifted a little and then he cracked his cerulean eyes open.

"Kouga-kun, wake up I need to ask you something."

Kouga turned his face to Kagome, then once he registered her words, he nodded and stretched as he sat up, a small yawn escaping his lips.

"Hai, Kagome, anything."

"Can you smell me and see if you detect any demon blood in me?"

Now wide-awake Kouga gaped at Kagome in disbelief.

"What? Why would you have demon blood in you?"

"Don't ask just do this one favor for me. Please Kouga-kun."

Letting a sigh escape his lips, he nodded and drew closer to her.

When he was close enough he drew in a deep breathe and stopped to analyze all the different scents.

His brow furrowed in confusion and then his eyes widened in disbelief.

'I detect a hint of demon blood in her! But it's faint, still it seems as if it's growing, is it possible that she is a half demon?'

"Well? Do you?" Kagome asked anxiously.

Kouga turned his attention back to Kagome's tense face.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, he took in another deep breath. This time he could smell the demon blood was much stronger.

"How is this possible, why haven't I detected this earlier?" he asked himself, oblivious to Kagome's struggles to get free from his tightening grip.

"Kouga let go! You're hurting me!" Kagome cried in dismay.

Kouga finally noticed his tight grip on her and quickly let her go.

Kagome rubbed her forearms where new bruises were beginning to form.

"I…I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to." Kouga managed to stammer out.

" It's okay Kouga just tell me what do you smell." She said, her lips curling onto a small.

"Yeah I smell Demon blood in you Kagome, but it seems to be getting stronger each minute."

"Hmm I thought so, that explains why I'm no longer coughing up blood; my demon side is healing me."

"But Kagome how the hell is that possible, you're a miko! I have never smelled any demon blood in you before."

"I know Kouga, I'm just as surprised as you, I just figured out my father was a demon…" She trailed off.

"What!"

"Yeah my mother told me something in my dream, I now understand these dreams she is sending me, they aren't dreams at all, they are what will happen if I don't stop my father, but I don't understand, what does he have against me (or is it Inuyasha). But that doesn't make sense…" Kagome said more to herself than to Kouga.

Kouga was stunned at hearing this information.

'What? This is all so confusing, what is she talking about, her mother told her, in her dreams?'

"Kagome you're not making any sense, how can your mother tell you something in your dreams?"

Kagome lowered her eyes to her lap.

'How can I explain something that I don't fully understand myself?'

Biting her lip in frustration, she looked back up at Kouga.

"Kouga I can't explain it right now, but when I understand I'll tell you." She finished.

She then shakily got to her feet.

"Kagome what are you doing? You're not strong enough to stand yet, please sit and rest a bit more."

Kouga stood up in alarm, seeing the stubborn set of her jaw.

Once she steadied herself she looked back up into Kouga's pleading gaze.

"I'm strong enough, the strength will come, I know it will, plus I need to go to Inuyasha."

Kouga scoffed and folded his arms.

"Why so he can desert you again? How can you forgive him after what that bakayaro did to you?"

"Kouga I've finally realized that it wasn't his fault, he was under a curse, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to turn into a full demon in the first place. I was wrong and now that I know it I need to go to him."

Just then they heard a huge explosion come from the edge of the forest.

"Oh no Inuyasha."

_Japanese Translations:_

Okaasan: mother

Hai: yes

Masaka: It can't be

**A/N:** OH now what happened? What was that big explosion? And Is Kagome really a demon if so then what kind? All these answers will be coming in the next three chapters. Well what did you guys think? Did this chapter answer some of your questions? Or did it add to the list? Lol well I promise I'll update soon.

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

Kagome gets her full strength back and her demon blood is growing, she also finds out why nobody could detect her blood before. Also now Inuyasha is the one on the brink of death and if it isn't bad enough it's the night of the new moon. Will he survive? Find out next chapter! See ya!


	14. Ningen Henshin

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I couldn't figure out a good way to write this chapter. But I finally pulled through, as you can see. This chapter is going to be a little on the short side, but I'll make up for it next chapter, because you finally get most of the answers to all of your questions. Yah! Well anyway lets get on to the fic. Hope you like this chapter.

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking"**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will.

**Warnings:** Violence and plenty of it, oh and some bad language, that's about it.

**Chapter 14: Ningen Henshin (Revised)**

Inuyasha charged Sesshoumaru, slicing at his chest with the transformed Tetsusaiga. Predicting Inuyasha's move, Sesshoumaru dodged the attack easily and swiped his poison claws across Inuyasha's lower stomach.

Inuyasha jumped back, then ran at his brother, his claws managing to contact with Sesshoumaru's smooth skin.

Sesshoumaru wiped at the blood seeping out of the small cut on his cheek and smiled cruelly.

"I congratulate you for finally being able to hit me, but it will not happen again." He snarled and then disappeared. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened, pain filling their depths.

Sesshoumaru stood behind him, his one hand protruding from the front of Inuyasha's chest. He pulled his hand out, his poison claws melting away even more tissue in the process. Inuyasha stumbled forward coughing up a stream of blood.

Sesshoumaru smirked turning to leave, but he caught something in the air, the smell of another demon, a very powerful demon.

He turned only to have his eyes land on the human wench that followed his half brother around. Narrowing his eyes, he sniffed the air again; the stench of demon and miko still filled the air.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, running to where his half brother now laid, blood seeping into the grass around him.

His interest aroused, he walked closer to the human hunched over Inuyasha.

"Wench, why do you smell of demon blood? Are you not a miko?"

Kagome looked up, her eyes ablaze with rage and guilt.

"Why? Why did you do this Sesshoumaru? What do you have to gain from killing your brother?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do not presume to question my motives human!" He growled.

Kagome stood up and walked over to him, stopping a few inches away from where he stood.

"I don't care who or what you are, you don't have the right to take life away, one day you will thank me for saving your life Sesshoumaru, one day I will teach you the real lesson of life."

Sesshoumaru could feel rage building in him, as he heard her words.

'How dare she talk to this Sesshoumaru as she pleases?'

In a flash, he was holding the wench up by her throat.

Kagome looked down at him, no fear present in her eyes, only satisfaction.

"Thank you for proving my point Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

Before he could understand the meaning of her words, a powerful energy coursed through his body and flung him backwards.

He got back to his feet and watched the girl gently pick up Inuyasha and head back the way she had come.

'How is it that she is so powerful; I could not have missed this power in her previously, she had to have just gotten this power. But How?'

Sesshoumaru felt Tensiega pulse at his side; he looked down as the sword pulsed again.

'Rin must be in trouble.'

Much to his distaste he turned and left the field leaving the other humans stunned.

'I will return to finish this miko.'

* * *

"Inuyasha wake up, please wake up." Kagome pleaded with the now human Inuyasha.

'This is the worst time for him to get a hole through his body! But at least he's holding on, only two more hours until dawn, I only pray that he can hold on that long.'

Kagome thought as she concentrated her miko energy and placed her glowing hands over Inuyasha's wound. The shattered bones in the wound started to heal rapidly. An hour later, the once shattered bones were healed. Seeing that the bones were healed, Kagome slumped in exhaustion.

'Even with my new power, I don't have the strength to heal everything at once. It has taken me five hours to get the poison out and have the bones healed, I cannot heal him all the way before dawn.'

Kagome sighed in frustration. She stood up and walked over to her yellow pack and pulled out a wrap and more antibiotics. She then walked back over to Inuyasha's still body and gave Inuyasha another dose of antibiotics.

Then she wrapped his wound. Once she was finished she sat down leaning tiredly against the wall. She started to dose off but she shook herself awake.

'I have to stay awake, in case he wakes up.'

But as soon as the thought passed through her mind, her eyelids drooped and a minute later she was fast asleep.

* * *

Darkness was all around him, he couldn't escape it and he was in pain, the worst pain he had ever experienced.

Then a dark figure appeared in front of him. He lifted his eyes to see their face, and was surprised to see Kikyou's cold eyes just staring down at him.

"Why did you betray me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt his whole body go numb as he looked into Kikyou's eyes.

Then Kikyou vanished and in her place was Kagome.

"K…Kagome!"

Kagome just stared at him, pity and sorrow shining in her ginger eyes.

"You have betrayed me Inuyasha, I gave you my trust and you have betrayed it."

"No! No! I didn't! I didn't know what I was doing! Please Kagome, don't leave me! Please! I need you!" Inuyasha pleaded.

But Kagome just shook her head and then turned her back to him and vanished. In her place stood his mother. Inuyasha's jaw fell slack and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Okaasan?"

His mother just shook her head sadly and reached her hand to him but stopped in midair and pulled back quickly. She looked at him sadly.

"My beautiful son, what has happened to you? Where is the kind hearted son I left behind in this world?"

"You left me to fend for myself! You left me! You abandoned me! How could you mother? I needed you so much, but no matter how much I prayed you'd come back, you never came! This is why I have hardened myself!" Inuyasha almost screamed, as hot tears fell from his anguished molten amber eyes.

His mother knelt down and opened her arms to him. Without hesitation he flew into her arms, poring his heart out with his tears.

"Son you have to let her in, if you do not, you will loose her forever, please let her in…"

Inuyasha pulled back from his mother's sweet embrace.

"Let who in okaasan?"

"You know of who I speak of." His mother's body then started to disappear before his eyes.

"No! Okaasan, don't leave me again! I need you!" Inuyasha screamed, panic overwhelming his senses.

_"Please let her in…"_

Was the last thing that echoed through his mind before he was brought into blinding white light.

**A/N: **So how did you like this chapter? I put Inuyasha in a whole different light in this story. I was going to put what happened after Sesshoumaru left but that would just be a waste. All that really happened was, they brought Inuyasha into the hut Kagome was in earlier. Then Kagome started to heal him. That's about it.

Also yes Inuyasha is going to survive. This chapter was really just to give you a clue of how powerful Kagome is getting.

Just think she has only one third of her power now. Also I wanted to show you guys how much pain Inuyasha really is in, mentally.

Anyway I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers and I finally got this story back onto and they seem to like it there.

Also to answer some questions that people have been asking me: My reviews were erased when they took my fic off which really sucks but oh well what can I do about that.

Also even though Kagome doesn't know it, Souta is only her half brother in this fic, he had a human dad so he is all-human.

To answer another thing that caught my attention, a fan said that the father was probably Naraku, Sorry to disappoint, but no Naraku is not the father.

I was thinking of doing the fic that way but it's too predictable, and you all know I don't like being predictable. Also to let you all know I have finally thought of a very good way to end this fic and I think you guys will like it. It's going to be unexpected and sad. That's all I'm saying for now I still have a lot of chapters to go to get there. Okay I'll stop blabbing now. See ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

When Inuyasha wakes up he finds that he is mostly healed and that Kagome is watching him intently, also he finds out about her demon blood and Kagome gets another dream from her mother, but this one gives a lot of answers to Kagome's questions.


	15. Destined to Die

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm updating again! Like I promised this chapter is going to be very long…at the least 7 pages. So I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will.

**Warnings:** some angst and bad language but that's about it. I promise the lemon will be coming soon, after most of the mysteries are figured out.

**Chapter 15: Destined To Die** (Revised)

Kagome woke up to Inuyasha's heavy panting and his moans of pain. She quickly crawled over to him and felt his forehead. She sighed in relief when she felt it was cool to the touch. She then unwrapped his wound and peered at it intently, looking for any signs of infection.

Not finding any she laid her hands above the still gapping hole, and concentrating her energy, she started to heal Inuyasha's torn muscles. She was almost finished when Inuyasha's body jerked. Quickly averting her eyes to Inuyasha's face, she found her self-staring into two dazed brown eyes.

She shuddered a bit when a flash back of two nights ago ran through her mind.

'Even though I know he didn't know what he was doing, I can't get over the fear that he will attack me. I cannot trust him as I used to.'

She thought, sadly, lowering her eyes back to her work.

'I just wish none of this ever happened, I wish I was still fighting with him to go back home, anything is better then this feeling I have when I am with him…I fear him, for once in the time that I've known him, I fear him.'

Kagome let a sigh escape her frowning lips. When she could do no more she leaned back in exhaustion, still not looking Inuyasha in the eye.

'I still love him, but I…I don't trust him as I used to…I can't get rid of this panic; I feel when he looks at me.'

Kagome turned towards the only window in the room, to see that the sun was already beginning it's ascent into the sky.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome calmed her nerves and then turned towards Inuyasha just in time to see the glow start to form around him.

Inuyasha's hair changed from ebony locks to shining silver strands, then his brown eyes turned to the golden eyes she loved so much.

Once the transformation was done, Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kagome. Kagome got to her feet and took a hesitant step back, and then lowered herself to the soft earth again.

Inuyasha's eyes shifted slightly as he saw her step away from him.

He lowered his head, his silver bangs hiding his saddened eyes.

'She does not trust me anymore, she is afraid of me…'

"Inuyasha, how do you feel?" Kagome questioned, her eyes locked on her hands that were in her lap.

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly and then he tried to sit up, but immediately lay back down when he felt a jolt of pain go through his body like lightning. Groaning in pain his clawed hand flew to his chest.

"I wouldn't try sitting up just yet, even though I've mostly healed you're wound, there is still things that are not yet healed completely." Kagome stated quietly.

Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome again, his eyes aflame with pain and confusion.

"Since when do you have the power to heal?"

"I have a lot to discuss with you, but I will talk with you after you eat."

Kagome then got to her feet and padded quietly to the door, slide it open, and walked out.

Inuyasha could hear her walk into another room and then he heard Shippou cry out her name, followed by Miroku's worried voice.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to his chest. He unwrapped the bandage around his torso, and studied his wound intently.

The skin was slight shade of pink but other then that he saw no other sign that there was a whole through his chest a couple of hours ago.

'This wound would have taken me at least a week to recover from, but Kagome healed it in a night. How is that possible, and how can she heal in the first place.'

He was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of Kagome closing the shouji.

She walked over to him and stopped a couple of feet away form him.

As if deciding something, she shook her head, and walked the rest of the way towards him. She knelt down and giving him the steaming bowl in her hands, she then checked the now exposed wound.

"The wound is healing nicely, at least it doesn't have poison in it anymore." Kagome sighed in relief.

Once she was done checking his wound over, she quickly got to her feet and walked over to the window.

Inuyasha followed her with his eyes, picking up every movement and expression that past over her face.

The little room was silent for a while, no one knowing what to say to the other.

Finally Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome you said you had things to tell me? What are they? And how can you have the healing power now?"

Kagome turned from the window and sank to the ground. She rested her chin on her knees, thinking of how to explain everything to Inuyasha.

"Hai, I have a lot to talk to you about."

She paused for a minute thinking of how to start.

"I've been having strange dreams lately." She started slowly.

"All of them have been about you, two nights ago, I had a dream that you…you said you loved me, but then you turned into a full demon, and just when you were going to lunge at me I woke up. Strangely that is sort of what did happen two nights ago."

Kagome paused letting Inuyasha digest the information that she had just given him.

"Then yesterday when I was resting I had another dream, that I woke up in a clearing naked and you and Kikyou where there, Kikyou told you to get rid of me and so you were just about to, but someone from behind me shot me with an arrow and it went right through my chest. Just before I lost consciousness I heard a voice talking to me. It was my mother, she told me that I had to defeat a great evil and that the evil she spoke of was my…father."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in suspicion.

"How do you know that Naraku isn't sending you these visions? This could all be a trick to lure us to him…"

"No!" Kagome interrupted.

"I know for a fact that it was my mother and my dreams are warnings of what will happen in the future, the first dream was enough proof of that."

"Still it doesn't make sense, how can your father be in this time period?"

Inuyasha said more to himself then to Kagome.

"The only way he can be alive in this time is if he is a demon, he wouldn't be able to go through the well, not even my brother was able to get through, even with the shards."

'Now here comes the hard part.'

Kagome took a calming breath.

"And since my father is a demon, that means that I am half demon, half miko." She finished.

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome in disbelief.

"You cant be a hanyou…if you were I would have smelled it on you…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"I don't know why, but my demon blood was sealed and for some reason, something has broken the seal. So now with every minute that goes by my powers are growing, both my miko powers and my demon abilities."

"So that's how you are able to heal now…"

Inuyasha said more as a statement then a question.

"But how is this all possible? This whole thing is so confusing… are you sure that this isn't the work of Naraku? This can be just one of his tricks…"

A small frown started to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Inuyasha I'm just as confused as you are with this whole situation. I don't believe this to be Naraku's work, he isn't as stealthy as this, and all of this has nothing to do with the jewel shards."

"But why are we dealing with this if it doesn't have to do with the jewel shards?"

"For Kame's sake I just found out I have to kill my own father! And to top it all off I'm a demon! Can you imagine how I feel right about now? Why is everything you think of about the damn Jewel Shards?"

Kagome yelled, letting all her frustration, worry, pain, and confusion poor out of the tight hold she had them on.

Kagome lowered her eyes staring sadly at the ground; she was quiet for a while, trying to compose her self again.

"Do you remember what happened that night?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the window, his golden eyes glazed as he tried to remember as much as he could.

"No I don't, the last thing I remember is going into the forest and then I blacked out."

'He doesn't remember ever saying those things to me…he doesn't remember kissing me. Then I was right the curse was the cause of all this, I wish he did remember what he said to me in the clearing.'

Kagome closed her eyes, blocking Inuyasha's view of her pain filled eyes.

Inuyasha gazed at Kagome worriedly.

"I'm sorry for…what I did to you…I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that, right Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No I don't know that… you've already hurt me plenty of times when you were aware of it." She trailed off turning her head back to the window.

"But my feelings aren't the issue right now, it's what I have to do about my father, and my awaking powers that is the issue."

Kagome said changing the subject as quickly as she could.

Inuyasha could tell she didn't want to say anymore on what happened between them that night. No matter how curious he was he would respect her wishes.

"Are you sure you have demon blood…"

"Hai, Kouga detected it, but if you don't believe me you could check and see yourself."

Inuyasha nodded and then took a deep breath. After a couple of minutes of silence, Kagome heard a surprised gasp come from Inuyasha. She looked up and saw him staring at her intently.

Just as she was about to ask what he was staring at she felt an intense pain shoot through her body and then she collapsed into darkness.

* * *

She could hear the soft breeze stirring the grass around her body and sweep across her face.

She slowly cracked her sorrel eyes opened, afraid of what she might see. But what she saw was the total opposite of what she expected.

She sat up and looked around at her surroundings.

It was nighttime and it was a full moon, there was a lake in front of her, the water rippling when the breeze stroked it, the moons silvery light reflecting off the waters surface. Trees surrounded the lake and there were white flowers all around her, their petals reaching for the light of the moon, as if to touch it.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"It is isn't it?…"

Kagome gasped in surprise and spun around, to find herself face to face with her mother.

"Mom what are you doing here, where is here exactly?"

"I am only here in your dreams, I have come to answer your questions."

"Oh this is only a dream? I wish this place where real."

"Oh it is but it is hard to find, and that is why it is untouched by both human and youkai influence."

"Mother, why didn't you tell me I was a demon?"

"I wanted you to live a normal life. That's why I sealed your demon side."

"You sealed my demon side? But how?" Kagome questioned in confusion.

Kagome's mother chuckled and then gracefully sank to her knees, patting the soft earth next to her in invitation.

Once Kagome was settled next to her she turned towards her daughter.

"Let me start at the beginning."

She began, turning her gaze up to the silvery moon.

"When I was about twenty two, I meet your father, I instantly fell in love with him. But he was not all I thought her was. After I conceived you, I found out that he was a demon, and since I was a miko, I didn't know if I could bare having a demon child, but I finally found something that convinced me to keep you."

She paused and lowered her eyes to stare at the lake.

"I found an incantation that could seal your demon side all together, leaving no trace of your demon blood or powers, but in doing so I also sealed most of your miko power."

She began again, her eyes glittering in the moonlight.

"Once your father found out what I had done, he left me.

That was the last I saw of him. A couple of years after your birth I found out he had been killed by another demon, but even till this day I don't know which."

Kagome bowed her head trying to digest all of the information her mother was giving her.

'This is the most she has ever talked to me about my father.'

"What kind of demon was my father?"

"He was mostly a fox youkai, but he was a rare kind, he had both fox and Inu blood in him." She answered quietly.

Kagome looked up at the silvery moon.

"So that means I am both a fox and Inu youkai and half miko?"

"Yes, but let me get on with my story, I don't have much time left."

She said hurriedly.

"The year of your 15th birthday, I knew something was going o happen to change your life, and indeed it did. That is why I let you go to the feudal era so easily; I knew it was your fate to go. But now I fear that my sealing spell has either worn off or something, or someone has taking the spell off of you."

"What makes you think that someone took the spell off?"

"Because that incantation was for life, a spell like that does not wear off."

"Oh well what's the difference now that I have more power I can help defeat both my father and Naraku."

Kagome's mother shook her head sadly.

"No Kagome, you will have to defeat your father on your own, you cannot allow Inuyasha to interfere."

"Why?" Kagome questioned.

"Because he will destroy Inuyasha."

"What? How?"

"I cannot tell you the answer of what you ask, but please head this warning."

Kagome nodded her head.

"But mother, what does my father do exactly that is so evil?"

"He is the cause for the destruction of almost every youkai that existed."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Yes but in killing all youkai he also destroyed most of the human race, and not to mention he was an apprentice of Naraku."

Kagome's jaw went slack in shock.

"But he will be the one who kills Naraku, and by now he probably already has."

"What? You mean he killed Naraku? Then that means he is more powerful then Naraku, and we had a hard time just trying to get past Naraku's demons let alone fight him one on one."

Kagome said even more stunned.

"Yes your father was a powerful demon and he knew it. That power filled his mind and even though he tried to do good by killing the youkai in this world, his mind became filled with lust for more power. So eventually he started to take the souls of every demon he killed in doing so he stole their power."

"But how did doing this kill most of the human race?"

"Once all the youkai were gone he started taking human souls."

"That's terrible, all those poor humans that couldn't move on into the afterlife."

"Hai, it is very sad, but even though in our time this has already come to pass, it is a different dimension."

"What? So this didn't happen in our time? Or did it?"

"Kagome, time travel and the things surrounding it is very confusing and I won't even try to explain it to you, but just know that you cant let it happen in this dimension, it is your fate to stop this."

Kagome's mother stopped and turned towards her daughter.

"Kagome you cant let this happen! Stop him before this happens, it has already started by him killing Naraku, and the next demon he is after is most likely going to be either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha."

"Why them?"

"Because that is where he will get most of his power from, and will do it for revenge. He has a deep hatred for both of the Inu brothers."

"Why what did they do to him?"

"Its not what they did exactly its mostly what they didn't do."

Her mother trailed off.

"Daughter I have to go, my time is up here, I will come to you when you need me, and when you wake up you will find that your appearance has changed."

"What do you mean my appearance?"

But she never got an answer only a goodbye in the wind.

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**TaintedInuShemeeko:** Thanks a lot for the review, and I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this one too. Thanks again.

**FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly:** hey thanks for the review. But why do you think it's frustrating? And why do you think its weird? Well thanks anyway for the reviews.

**Lucifer:** Hey thanks for the review. I know I said it was going to be sad, but you'll like how it ends don't worry, I didn't think that having a fairytale happily-ever-after ending goes well with this fic sorry, but I hope you keep reading.

**Sesshoumaru-luver:** hey thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my fic and I hope you keep reading.

**Roseprofit-of-doom:** thanks for the review. I'm really glad you like my fic so much. I tried to make this fic as original as possible cause, since I'm a fan fiction reader myself, I know people don't like reading the same plot over and over again.

**Oashiosunoyume:** thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading. I'm so glad that everyone likes my fic so far, and I promise I'll keep updating as fast as I can.

**A/N:** So did this chapter answer some of your questions? I'm still not going to tell you about the grudge that Kagome's' father has against the Inu brothers. But you'll find out later. I promise I'll update soon and you'll finally find out what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyou, even though you guys probably already know most of what happened, there are some things Kikyou said that are really important to the fic. And all those Kikyou lovers out there, I don't hate Kikyou so don't flame me for that, I just get annoyed that Inuyasha cant pick the obvious choice between the two. See Ya!

Sapphire 

**Next chapter:**

Kagome has a new look and she gets a new power that helps Inuyasha remember everything that happened the night before. Also we find out what exactly Kikyou said to Inuyasha that night.


	16. The Truth About The Kuroi InuKitsune Yo

**A/N:** Hey I'm updating again. I know I just updated earlier today but hey what can I say I'm bored. I just figured that writing another chapter would be better then doing nothing. So how did you guys like my last chapter? Sorry to all my fans at AFF, I'm having some problems getting chapters up so just be patient with me, also sorry to all my fans cause it seems that the site is working on the uploading, which means I cant load my chapters in so once their finished I'll update all the chapters I haven't been able to load up earlier. And too all my MM fans thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you guys like it. Also

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will. Please don't sue.

**Warnings:** This chapter has mostly bad language and some angst.

**Chapter 16: The Truth about the Kuroi Inu/Kitsune Youkai (Revised)**

Kagome jolted awake, only to find five pair of worried eyes staring down at her. Blushing out of embarrassment she slowly got into a sitting position.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? I'm fine so stop worrying."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and then returned their attention to Kagome.

"Ah Kagome have you seen yourself in the mirror yet?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at him in confusion and then her mother's words floated back into her mind and she gasped. She hurried out of the small room running to her yellow pack.

Rummaging in the pack, she finally found the mirror; yanking it out, she grasped it fiercely. She looked down at the mirror expecting something horrible.

Her eyes widened in shock; her mouth agape as she saw a pair of silky ears on her head and, saw the markings on her face. Her hair was the same midnight black color but she now had silver strands running through her hair, which was now down to her mid thighs.

She also noticed that her ears on the side of her head had disappeared and they're where now a pair of dog-ears on the top of her head, the same midnight black color, but also with silvery strands. She noticed that her eyes where also different. Now instead of her human brown eyes, she had a color between violet and blue, with silver around her irises. Above her eyes in the middle of her forehead there was a silver crescent moon like Sesshoumaru's, but this one had a Silver Star in the arc, she also had two silver marks on each side of her face.

'Shouldn't I be a full demon to have marks like these?'

She asked her self.

Her hand crept up to her hair and then to her ears. She touched them hesitantly, making sure they were real and not her imagination.

Her now silvery blue eyes lowered to stare at her mouth; she now had fangs just like Inuyasha. She pressed her tongue against one of them and immediately winced in pain as a prick of blood fell from her tongue.

'How does Inuyasha not cut his tongue up when he eats?' She wondered as her eyes flew over her face in the mirror once more. She then felt something soft whisper against the back of her calf, she turned around and dropped the mirror in her hand, as she saw a long tail coming from her lower back and ending at her upper calf. The tail was the same color as her hair but it had more silver in it and the tip was all silver with a few strands of black.

'Oh my god I have a tail! And ears! I'm a real demon…this is full proof, I have to believe it now.'

Kagome turned her head to face the group of people gawking at her.

"What? Have you guys never seen a person with ears and a tail!" she said heatedly, slightly annoyed at there looks.

Shippou jumped on her shoulder and started to play with her ears.

"These look cool on you mommy, what happened to you? You're a demon now right?"

Kagome nodded her head, and closed her eyes as pleasure coursed through her at the kitsune's touch. Without realizing it she started to purr rather loudly.

Shippou laughed and then stopped messing with her ears and cuddled in her long hair. Kagome opened her eyes again and patted Shippou on the head; she then turned to the group of people standing in front of her.

"I would suggest that you guys sit down because I have a lot to explain, and Inuyasha why aren't you in bed?"

"Feh I don't need to rest I'm already healed." He said arrogantly.

'I guess he is back to his old self.'

"Yeah thanks to me, any ways you're, wasting my time and I have a lot to tell you guys. So hurry up and sit down or leave." Kagome snapped, loosing her patience.

'God what has happened to me…I guess my demon blood is growing stronger, I'm starting to act like Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha scoffed and then sat down leaning against a wall.

"Okay I know what I'm about to say is going to be a shock; but it is true."

Kagome took a deep breath and then continued.

"Naraku is dead."

Right when the words left her lips there was uproar of noise.

"Please be quiet and I'll explain."

It immediately was silent in the small room and all eyes were on Kagome in expectation.

"Yesterday afternoon I found out from my mother that my father was a demon and that as you all know now, I am also a demon. Today I found out from my mother that my father was an Inu fox youkai and that he was Naraku's apprentice."

She paused and looked around the room at each familiar face.

"I also found out that my father has already killed Naraku."

"But if Naraku was dead then the wind tunnel would have disappeared from my hand already." Miroku interrupted.

"I was getting to that; you see my father lusts for power and he has stole Naraku's spirit, in doing so he has taken his power. In other words all the curses and incantations that Naraku had done in his lifetime are still in affect because technically he isn't dead; his power is still in this world, and as long as my father possesses Naraku's spirit your wind tunnel will not disappear Miroku, and Kohaku will still be in a demons service, Sango."

"So we just have to kill your father instead of Naraku…"

Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome turned her head sharply to the silver haired hanyou.

"You will not help, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha locked his golden eyes with Kagome's silver blue eyes.

"You will not keep me out of this fight, Kagome. I know I have things to make up for, from the events that have happened in the last couple of days, but this fight you will not keep me out of."

Kagome shook her head, her eyes filling with pain but in the silvery depths there was love.

"Inuyasha you don't understand do you…. Why can't you trust me? I should be the one that can't trust you, not the other way around! I must fight my father alone. I must be the one to defeat him. AND I will not allow anyone to interfere, especially you Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because, if you face him you will die!" Kagome yelled, her patience gone.

"Don't you understand I'm trying to protect you? Not even you can defeat my father. I have trusted you all this time that I have been with you, now please trust me?" Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha stared intently into Kagome's pleading eyes. His brows furrowed in obvious irritation.

He then turned his head.

"I will listen to you for now." He said simply.

Kagome sighed in relief.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Feh, whatever, but you better give me a good reason." He said folding his arms inside his sleeves.

"My mother also told me that my father has a deep grudge against the Inu brothers, in other words, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

"What did we ever do to him; I never even met the guy."

"How do you know you haven't met him, you don't even know his name…"

She was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open. Kagome looked up to the door and was surprised to find a small girl standing there.

"Please lady Kagome help, Sesshoumaru-sama has been hurt badly I think he is dying. Please don't let him die lady Kagome."

The girl said weakly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kagome stood quickly and strode over to the girl.

"Tell me, where he is?" she said in a soft but calm voice.

"He is over there on Ah-un!" she said pointing to the two-headed demon behind her. Kagome patted the little girl on the head and then started heading to the two-headed demon.

"Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing? This is Sesshoumaru we're taking about! He's tried to kill us! He was the one who put the hole in my chest!"

"I know Inuyasha but I have to help him, I can't explain it. It's just a feeling I have."

She said while pushing past the hanyou. When she finally reached the demon she looked onto his back to find a very bloody Sesshoumaru lying limply. Kagome leaned over the taiyoukai and patted his face gently. His golden eyes cracked open enough for her to see the deep pain he was in.

"Sesshoumaru, who did this to you?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru groaned softly and then turned his head away from Kagome. Kagome turned her head to the toad like demon at her side.

"Who did this to him?" she demanded harshly

"The…the Kuroi Inu/ Kitsune youkai." He sputtered out.

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My father."

**A/N:** So how did you guys like this chapter? Good? bad? Well I know I'm getting away from some of the plot. Well let me explain what I'm doing now in the fic, well Inuyasha is still under the curse and Kagome still doesn't trust him anymore, but she does love him. The thing is, is that now that her demon blood is coming out she is also changing; though she doesn't realize it. Pretty soon there will be a lemon and it will be with a human Kagome, remember that she is a hanyou…also she does have to face her father and later on will come the part we all have been waiting for, all the events in this fic will lead up to Kagome and Inuyasha's fate, will they end up together or will someone or something get in the way of them finally having what they both want? Well I'm getting closer. The confrontation between Kagome and her father will be coming up. But Kagome is still not strong enough; she is only at half power. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next Chapter:**

Kagome reaches full power and she does the unthinkable, also Sesshoumaru reveals the name of Kagome's father. And what happened between her father and him.


	17. The Completion of the Shikon Jewel

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not updating for like two weeks! I've just been so busy with work and school; I just haven't found time to write the next chapter of this fic. But I finally found some time now, since everything is closed down because of the hurricane that's going to hit us. (Florida) But anyway, Ill try to make this long but my hands are kind of tired from writing a ten page essay, but hey Ill do my best, okay. Ill stops talking and get on to the fic now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will. Please don't sue.

**Warning:** Not much, just some bad language. That's about it Guess what guys! I have good news lemons coming really soon!

**Chapter 17: The Completion of the Shikon Jewel  (Revised)**

After getting Sesshoumaru inside the cabin, Kagome sat beside him surveying his numerous wounds.

'How could he be this powerful so soon?'

She asked her self as she started to work on the Taiyoukai's many wounds.

After cleaning most of the dirt and blood off of him, Kagome placed her hand over his chest and closed her silvery eyes. A Silver glow started to emanate from around her body, as she concentrated her miko energy to heal the silver haired demon.

'Everything is happening so fast, I haven't even been able to accept my changes yet…I can't control these new emotions I have, my mind is in utter turmoil, and I'm not ready.'

She slit her eyes open a crack and studied the wound as the skin began to close back up.

'I'm still amazed that I can do this, just a week ago I couldn't even shoot an arrow that good, now I'm an expert healer…mother I need you now.'

Kagome then closed off her emotion, locking them up behind a mental barrier, and she put her whole mind into healing the youkai in front of her.

After an hour of deep concentration, Kagome finally finished healing Sesshoumaru's wounds. She checked him over. After she was satisfied, she let her barrier finally fall.

A powerful wave of exhaustion swept over her as she leaned back against the wall of the cabin. Kagome's glazed eyes just stared at the youkai in front of her thinking over the events that had happened in the last week.

'Just a week ago I was a regular girl, and I was in love with Inuyasha.'

She halted at that thought.

'Do I still love Inuyasha?'

Kagome lowered her gaze to her now clawed hands as the silver glow around her body reappeared.

'Yes I do…but can I accept him? Will he accept me for what I am now? I am no longer a weak girl he has to protect and look after every five minutes…will he accept that?'

Kagome sighed in frustration.

'How can I forgive him so easily after what he did?'

She felt the wave of emotion wash over her, and she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes.

'Inuyasha…why do I love you so much…am I so willing to give you my soul?'

Kagome buried her face in her hands as she felt the tears finally break her defenses and slide down her face.

'Inuyasha…I need you…'

The exhaustion started to over take her and she could feel her body become numb.

Then warmth started to form at the center of her chest and then it spread throughout her body.

"What's happening to me?"

Kagome lifted her head and gazed at her trembling hands as a mixture of silver and amber began to glow from them.

Then a burst of light came from her hands and she felt like her body was being burned, her skin felt like it was peeling off her bones and her eyes felt like a million needles were poking them. Then images began to flash in her mind, like memories, they were not hers. Then she saw him…She finally got her first glimpse of her father…the man she was destined to destroy.

He looked like her; he had silver ears, but much longer then Inuyasha's. He also had the same crescent with a star in the middle on his forehead and two silver strips on his upper cheeks. His hair was a gray color, running down to his mid back. His eyes were not the gentle eyes she had imaged, instead they were hard and cold.

As quickly as it began, it vanished leaving a trembling Kagome leaning heavily against the wall, her breathing labored and her clothes drenched with sweat.

In her palm laid the complete Shikon no Tama.

'What? I have the Shikon jewel…its whole…my mission is finally complete…but…'

Before she could finish darkness over came her. She didn't resist it; she welcomed the darkness that was taking over her being.

'My father is coming to finish the job'

With those last panic filled thoughts running through her mind, she finally fell into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Inuyasha paced outside of the small room Kagome and Sesshoumaru were in, straining to hear any small noise that would alert him to trouble.

"Inuyasha calm down, Kagome isn't the weak human girl that she was two days ago, she's now like you, she can defend herself so stop worrying!" Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha whipped around and glared at the calm monk, leaning against the far wall.

"Don't you know who's in there with her? Sesshoumaru is a full demon that even I have trouble defeating! What makes you think she will have a better chance?" Inuyasha yelled, letting all his pent up emotions show in his anger.

Miroku glanced at the raging hanyou; slowly getting up from his spot, he started to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Where do you think your going! Don't turn you back on me houshi!"

Inuyasha's shocked amber eyes followed the retreating figure, until he disappeared from site.

"You know you shouldn't take out your frustration on him, he's just trying to help." Sango said, while stroking Kirara's fur.

"Yeah mutt you should just leave it's not like you protected her before!" Kouga sneered.

Inuyasha turned his head to face Kouga, he opened his mouth but before Inuyasha could respond he heard a thump and then a whisper of Kagome's voice. That was enough to convince him that there was something wrong.

He ripped the door open in his hast to get in. He found Kagome lying on her back, her face the picture of peace, power was emitting from her in waves of silver light.

In her hands laid the sparkling jewel that they had been trying to complete this past year.

Inuyasha stared at it thunderstruck.

"What?"

Sango ran in behind him, and peeked over his shoulder. Her eyes widened as they lay on the jewel in Kagome's hand.

"The whole Shikon Jewel?"

**A/N:** So how did you guys like it? This was really hard to write because I had some major writers block, I couldn't think of how the heck to start this and then I rewrote it like ten time cause I didn't like it, so I hope you like. Till next time. See ya!

Sapphire

**Next Chapter:**

Kagome has another dream with her mother, getting more answers to her questions, and she makes up her mind about Inuyasha. When she wakes up she reveals the truth of how she came to have the Shikon Jewel.


	18. Kagome's Choice, Inuyasha's Tears

**A/N:** Hey everybody I'm updating again to make up for not updating for like a month. I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter so much

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will.

**Warning:** not much maybe some bad language but that's bout it.

**Chapter 18: Kagome's choice, Inuyasha's tears** (Revised)

Kagome heard the rhythmic splashing of the waves as they pounding against the jagged rocks. She smelt the tangy sea air as it filled her nose. She could feel the sun's rays beating down on her as she slowly rose from the darkness of unconsciousness.

Opening her eyes she looked at her surroundings, seeing the open sea to her right and a forest full of green old trees to her left. She blinked trying to remember where she was and how she had gotten there.

'Where am I…is this a dream?'

"Yes it is a dream daughter, you called for me and I am here."

Kagome heard her mother's soft gentle voice say behind her.

She quickly got to her unsteady feet and turned around. She saw her mother standing at the edge of the forest in an all white kimono.

"Mother you look beautiful…" Kagome said in awe.

Kagome's mother chuckled, and then turned around and headed back into the forest.

Kagome started to follow but stopped when something caught her eye. She turned her gaze back towards the beach she had woken up on and stared at the horizon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" her mother said suddenly appearing beside her.

"Yes it is but where is it?"

"You tell me it is your dream."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion.

"How can I think up this place in my dreams when I have never seen an ocean?"

"Maybe you haven't but your demon side has…"

Kagome tore her gaze from the ocean and stared at her mother in shock.

"Mother how do you know all of this?"

"Follow me Kagome, I want to show you something."

With that she gracefully turned around and walked back into the shadows of the forest. Kagome followed her as they walked quite some distance. After about twenty minutes Kagome just couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Mother, where are we going?"

Kagome's mother turned her head slightly and looked back at Kagome.

"Where you first met."

"What? First met who?"

"You will see when you get there, please keep quiet until then, this forest is very dangerous."

Kagome closed her mouth, forcing her self not to ask any more questions. Instead she started to study the land around her.

There was an assortment of white, brown, green, red, and yellow trees and leaves and she caught sight of a few flowers here and there.

'This place is beautiful…but I sense an evil looming here.'

Suddenly the forest stopped and she stepped into a huge circular field.

"What is this place?"

"This is where you first met." her mother said again.

Kagome scanned the field again but this time her eyes fell upon a huge tree at the very edge of the field.

'Something about that tree looks very familiar to me.'

"It should look familiar to you this is where you first met your soul mate, and this is were you will last see him." Kagome's mother whispered.

Kagome's head snapped around and she stared at her mother in astonishment.

"What are you talking about I have never been here before, I don't even know where we are."

"This is the forest you walk through every time you travel through the worlds, that tree you pass on your way to the village…" Kagome's mother started.

"This…this is Inuyasha's forest?"

"Yes"

"It can't be there was never an ocean so close, these woods never felt so evil." Kagome said in disbelief.

"This is what has become of the forest after the destruction of the gin miko senshi"

"The silver priestess warrior? Are you talking about me?"

"Yes Kagome."

"So I will die at the end…I will fail…my father will kill me?"

"I cannot tell you how the future will come to pass, but I can tell you the road you are leading now, will lead to this." She said as she waved her arm in the direction of the tree.

"My path?" Kagome asked confused.

"You have distrust in your heart Kagome…that seed of doubt will taint your soul, your demon side will over take you, you will not be able to control it and you will kill the ones you love the most."

Kagome's silver eyes widened in shock.

"I will kill…"

Kagome's mother turned her back to the astonished Kagome and walked towards the tree.

"Kagome come here please."  
Kagome snapped out of her stupor and, slightly dazed, did as she was told.

She walked up behind her mother, gazing at the enormous tree looming over there heads.

"Put your hand on the trunk." Kagome's mother ordered.

Kagome looked at her mother in confusion but she placed her hand on the cool bark of the tree. Just as her hand touched the bark the tree came alive with a silver glow.

Startled, she quickly pulled her hand back.

"What just happened?"

"Just as I thought it would, this tree still responds to your touch." Kagome's mother said more to herself then to her.

"But why?"

"Place your hand on it once more and you will see."

Kagome walked closer to the tree and put both of her hands on the bark. Just as before the tree came alive, the silver glow pulsing around it.

Then the middle of the trunk started to fade and, something started to come into view.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a human Inuyasha in an eternal sleeplike state.

'He is human.'

"Kagome as you probably already guessed this is Inuyasha in his human form. He was sealed here for all eternity by a powerful miko."

"But why and who? Kikyou?"

"No not Kikyou, it was you…"

Kagome stared in disbelief at the sleeping Inuyasha.

"But why would I do something like this, especially when he is in his human form, would I really take advantage of his weakness?"

"Kagome do you remember that night, when he became full demon?"

Kagome lowered her eyes as the memories of that night came back to hunt her.

" Yes it still haunts me." She replied quietly.

"That is the day that started the events that will lead up to this point."

"Mother please tell me, did I betray him?"

"Yes, you did, you betrayed him in the worst possible way you could."

"No!" Kagome said as she fell to her knees. "He trusted me."

Kagome's mother laid gentle hand on her shoulder and continued.

"You do not trust him now do you?"

Kagome didn't answer, she started to rock in an effort to comfort herself.

"Your mistrust in him will lead you to leave his side forever, even though you told him otherwise."

Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha, studying closely. He was wearing pure white clothes instead of his usual red, his face was frozen in an expression of eternal anguish, and there were crystalline tears still flowing down his cheeks to disappear as they fell from his chin.

'I did this to him…I condemned him to this prison and I gave him the pain he still has as he sleeps.'

Kagome looked away from the weeping figure in the tree.

Kagome's mother sat next to her daughter and closed her eyes, reading herself for the news she would have to give her daughter next.

"Mother there is something else isn't there?"

Kagome's mother slowly slid her eyelids open and fixed her gaze on her daughter.

"Yes there is…do you remember seeing the Shikon jewel in your hands before you went to sleep?"

Kagome lowered her head trying to remember.

"Yeah I think so, why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"The Shikon Jewel has everything to do with all of this."

"It does?"

Kagome's mother sighed and turned her head towards the tree again.

"Kagome, your powers are now at full power, but this is a very dangerous time because you do not know how to use all of that power. With that power you called the pieces of the Shikon Jewel to you, but in doing this you have also given an advantage in knowing that there is someone with as much or even more power then him in the world, so he will be coming after you, especially since you have both the Inu brothers with you. I warn you now: when you wake from this dream you have to learn to suppress your power and control it, and you need to move to another place it is dangerous to stay where u are."

"Wait how do I control my powers?"

"You will have to figure that out, it is time for you to go…I will be here when you need me."

"Mama wait don't leave yet, you still haven't answered my questions…what about Inuyasha?"

"Follow you heart Kagome."

Kagome suddenly jolted awake, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her for several minutes, not moving an inch. She could feel the warm weight of the Shikon Jewel in her fisted hand, but she couldn't believe it.

'How am I supposed to explain this to my friends if I don't even understand it myself.'

She turned her head to the side to see Sesshoumaru still sleeping on the mat she had left him on. Her eyes were drawn to the wall near the door, were a sleeping Inuyasha sat.

'Inuyasha, how can I stop myself from hurting you, follow my heart…my heart cries out for you…for your touch…for your voice…everything about you, but I cannot let go of my fear.'

Just then Inuyasha's eyes opened to reveal two dazzling molten amber eyes.

Kagome tensed up as those beautiful eyes landed on her.

Then Inuyasha got up and started walking towards her.

Once Inuyasha reached Kagome he knelt down and looked her over.

"So you're up."

"Yeah."

"Why do you have the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome sighed.

Kagome turned her gaze back to Inuyasha, she saw hurt in them, and not for the first time either.

'I just wish he knew what happened that night then he would under stand.'

Kagome started to get up, but when she tried to stand up her legs gave out, and Inuyasha caught her.

Just then she felt Inuyasha tense up. She looked up and saw horror and disbelief in his eyes.

" What have I done…I …I understand now why you don't trust me…I remember everything now." Inuyasha said as anguish filled his beautiful eyes.

**A/N:** Oh no what will Inuyasha do will he forgive himself? Find out soon this chapter is really long because I felt bad for not updating long so here you go. Next chapter is mostly explaining and the chapter after that expect, the long awaited lemon. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

Inuyasha remembers everything and Kagome finds out what her true powers are and Sesshoumaru wakes up.


	19. Aisheteru Inuyasha

**A/N:** Hey I'm finally updating again, sorry for waiting for so long I've just had lots of homework, even now I'm not done I'm jus tired of doing it so I'm taking a well deserved break. Thanks for the reviews for the people who did review, not many people are reviewing anymore. 'Sniffles' no one likes my story anymore 'sniffle' oh well. Ill keep going for all the fans that still love my fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, and sadly never will.

**Warning:** a lot of anguish on Inuyasha's part and some fluff and bad language.

**Chapter 19: Aisheteru Inuyasha… (Revised)**

'I can see flashes of Kagome lying under me, bleeding and crying…crying for me to stop…but I won't stop.'

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, lowering his gaze to Kagome's concerned face.

'How can she stand to be near me…why did she heal me after what I did to her.'

Inuyasha slowly grabbed Kagome's slender hands and forced her to let go of him. Letting go of her hands, he took a step back from her.

Kagome's sliver eyes widened in surprise, as she let her hands fall to her sides.

"Inuyasha…what's the matter?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked away from her questioning eyes, as overwhelming guilt overcame him.

"How can you stand to be near me," Inuyasha whispered.

"After what I did to you…you called out for me…Kagome you called out for me and I didn't protect you…I broke my promise to always protect you." Inuyasha's voice started to rise in volume as he continued, oblivious to his surroundings.

"I…I can't forgive myself for this…Kagome forgive me but I can't be around you anymore. All I do is put you in more danger…I don't want to hurt you anymore." He finished in a barely audible voice.

Kagome's eyes began to sting with unshed tears.

'No…he's going to leave me…I can't let him leave.'

Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha, but Inuyasha quickly took another step back and turned his back to her.

"Don't come near me Kagome I can't stand to have you near me; I don't want your concern; I don't deserve it!" Inuyasha yelled and then stormed out of the small room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to run after him but he turned and growled at her.

" Just leave me alone Kagome!" He growled out warningly.

Kagome's glistening silver eyes followed his retreating figure as Inuyasha ran into the shadows of the forest.

"Inuyasha aisheteru…" Kagome slowly whispered as she weakly sank to her knees, the crystalline tears now flowing freely down her pale cheeks.

"Please…don't leave me."

Kagome whispered as she realized just how stupid she had been acting.

'My heart forgave him long ago, but I was too stupid to see it…and now…now he wont even let me near him because he blames himself for everything…Inuyasha you would be better off without me in your life…but can I really willingly leave you behind?'

**Thanks to my Reviewers:**

**Yugisgirl98:** thanks so much; I'm so happy you like my fic. I'll try to update more but right now with school and all I'm really busy but for my fans ill try to fit it in.

**Gwenivere420:** thanks for your review I'm glad you like my fic and Ill definitely read your fic and tell you what I think.

**Ace of Dimonds:** lol thanks a lot I'm glad you like it so much and yes there is definitely a lemon coming up soon but I've decided I'm going to put the conflict between Kagome and her father first, more suspense you know. Lol anyway thanks for the review.

**Inu-mei-Inu-hanyou-Kawaii:** sorry bout all the cliffhangers but I'm a fan of writing cliffy's and I jus cant help it but if it helps ill try to update faster so you guys can know what happens

**Asaka:** thanks for the review I'm happy you like it so much and next time ill try to look closer at my tenses.

**TaintedInuShemeeko:** thanks so much I like writing my stories where you can picture in your mind what's going on so thanks for telling me that.

**ILvsimplepln2:** Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my fic I hope you keep reading.

**JeT101:** 'blushes' thanks I'm happy that you like my fic so much and I'm so flattered that I get the privilege of being added to your favorites.

**NUU:** lol thanks for the review and ill try to update faster then I have been I promise and I'm glad you like my fic so much.

**FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly:** lol thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading.

**LadyNightShade:** 'blushes again' thanks I've read a couple of Kagome turning into a demon fics too and I didn't want my fic to be exactly like that so I'm glad you took time to read my fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short but I didn't want to put all the stuff that's going to happen next in this chapter it jus wouldn't be right. So please be patient with me and I promise ill update sooner this time. Oh and I've once again postponed the lemon until after the conflict between Kagome and her Dad. Sorry to all my lemon lovers but don't worry when it does come you be happy I waited. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter:**

We finally get to meet the infamous Top demon, Kagome's dad and we get to get in on Inuyasha's thoughts and Sesshoumaru mysteriously disappears.

**This is an Author note that used to be chapter 20:**

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated this fic in like forever and I'm so sorry for that its just the next chapter is taking me a bit longer then I thought it would and I'm also working on another fic but I just finished it so I promise I'll definitely be updating the next chapter to this fic no later then this coming up weekend. I'm already half way through the next chapter so I don't have much more to do. The next chapter will be long so don't worry you'll have plenty to read when I update, my way of making it up to you guys for not updating for so long. I also wanted to thank a couple of my reviewers that have been reviewing lately.

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

**ILvsimplepln2:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you'll keep reading even though I haven't really updating for a long time

**TaintedInuShemeeko:** Thanks for the review and actually I have read some of your fics I thought they were really good, I really enjoyed them. Thank I love to have emotions in chapters like those; this coming up chapter is going to have plenty of that.

**KaIkO-tHe-ShElL-dAuGhTeR:** I know I'm sorry about the short chapters I just had really bad writers block and I couldn't think of what else to write, because I wanted the things that happen next to be in the next chapter. Sorry

**Sarah:** I know what you mean! I have plenty of homework, like this is the first time in two weeks that I have been able to get on the computer and even check out my fics because I've been so busy with the load of homework my teachers love to pile on me.

**GinnyHarry91:** lol Thanks I really like writing but I became such a good writer from reading cause I read a lot, I can read two books in like a day if I was really into them. I'm glad you like my fic and you'll definitely be seeing the next update this weekend

**Soru Skellington:** I'm glad that my fic made you feel better about this pairing, even though this isn't my fav pairing I still love em!

**Lady-Sttar:** lmao! Well I thought so too but hey it's unique

**Fox-firechick120:** I hope that's meant as a compliment! Lol thanks for the review

**Fox-firechick120:** lol okay okay!

**Yamisui:** thanks I know I'm not too good with punctuations but hey I do my best. Thanks for the review and I hope the ending doesn't disappoint. If you'd like you can read my other fic it's a Sorrow Filled Heart. But it's a Sango/Inuyasha fic, I don't know if you like that pairing but it is an angst fic and its completed.

**Militarybrat:** Thanks a bunch! And no I don't mind how many times you review I love when people review!

**Itsyagirl27:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry too keep you waiting for so long but I hope you aren't mad enough to not read anymore

**Inuyashasesshoumarulvr:** Thanks for the review

**Anon:** I know, I know I'm sorry to keep you waiting! I promise no more long periods of no updates.

**Jesse:** OMG! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting and I wont use as much Japanese anymore k. but be forewarned their will be a lemon coming up in a later chapter so If you don't like that sorta thing just email me and ill send you the edited version.

**Person:** Sorry! I'm updating already

**Ad123:** please don't get mad I'm still working on it, don't worry this weekend you'll definitely be reading the next chapter.

**A/N:** Okay that's it for now. I have some other big news! I am going to be ending this fic really soon there is about 3 or 4 more chapters left and then the fic is done. I'm also starting two knew fics after I finish this one, one is going to be a Sango/Inuyasha fic it's a sequel to my A Sorrow Filled Love and the other is going to be a Sango/Sesshoumaru fic and ill try to start another Inuyasha/Kagome fic for all those fans of that pairing.

**Next Chapter:**

Inuyasha is ripped apart with the realizations of what he had done, the pain from both past and present are eating away at him as he roams the forest. Kagome is determined to find him, to tell him what truly lies in her heart and to prevent what she had seen in her dream from happening. But just as she picks up his scent she is cut off by a mysterious evil being. Power is radiating off of him in waves and she immediately knows who is standing in front of her, now she is about to enter the battle of her life, but will she be able to defeat her foe, and will Inuyasha come to her rescue or is her fate to come true. Find out the answers to all of these questions and more in the next chapter, coming up on Friday, January 14, 2005!

Jus a little summary their of the next chapter. See ya later,

Sapphire.


	20. Conflict Between The Miko and Her Father

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm finally updating I'm sorry I didn't update on the 14th like I said I would an emergency came up and I couldn't finish the chapter. But I hope you like what I have so far. This fic will be ending in about 2 or 3 chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha.

**Warning:** violence and bad language oh and lots of angst of course.

**Chapter 20: Conflict between the miko and her father (Revised)**

Kagome sat staring into the forest were she last saw him disappear from her sight. She slowly lifter her clawed finger to her damp cheek wiping the lingering tears that still clung to them.

'No I can't just sit and wallow in my pity and let him get away! He _will_ listen to me!'

Kagome thought as anger started to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She slowly climbed to her feet, and looked behind her into the hut where she had left the rest of the group.

'Please don't worry about me I will be back after I set things right.'

She thought as she turned back around and started to walk determinedly, following the familiar and comforting scent of Inuyasha.

Suddenly she heard screams rip through the forest, silencing all noise. Kagome felt her heart start to shrivel as each cry reached her sensitive ears.

"Inuyasha" she whispered and then quickened her pace. Heading towards the cries.

As suddenly as they started they stopped and the forest was plunged in an unnatural silence that even unnerved her.

"Please let him be okay…please."

She pumped her legs to move even faster, becoming a blur in the night.

* * *

Inuyasha crouched on the branch his eyes blank, no emotion lingering in them. His face was an emotionless mask and his whole frame was frozen in place, unable to move an inch.

Suddenly he let out an anguished cry, all his pain and guilt pouring out of him in waves. The forest around him was filled with his anguished cries and all who heard them could feel the pain seeping into their own hearts.

Finally Inuyasha stopped, his throat raw and throbbing in pain from the screams that where ripped from him.

His chest was heaving and his ragged breathing was the only sound in the now quiet forest.

Then in the silence quiet sobs could be heard.

"How could I? What the hell happened to me? Is this really what I will become if I become a full youkai?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He angrily wiped the lingering tears from his wet cheeks and jumped from the tree. H started walking not caring where his feet lead him. His mind was swirling with the images of Kagome's smiling face, her eyes glittering with warmth, love, and trust…trust for him. Then other images started to form, images of Kagome's face, terror shining in her eyes, hot tears sliding down her damp cheeks, her clothes ripped from her shaking body and claw marks filling with blood in her delicate pale skin.

Inuyasha shook his head angrily trying to stop the images from coming, trying to forget again, but they kept coming, each one causing another part of him to die. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound come from behind him and he spun around only to come face to face with a handsome face similar to Kagome's. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, feeling the power radiating off the figures body in waves of energy.

'Demonic energy'

Inuyasha crouched low, his hand coming to rest on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

The figure laughed and then turned from Inuyasha and started to walk back into the trees.

"You will know soon enough, considering I will be destroying both you and the female demon that travels with you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What do you want with Kagome!" he yelled.

"Oh so that's her name…all I want is her power but once I'm done with her you can have what's left." The demon said and disappeared, his laughter echoing in the silence.

"No! Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly turned back and ran towards the hut.

* * *

Kagome could sense Inuyasha more clearly and quickened her pace.

Then she stopped in her tracks when a shadowy figure stepped out of the trees in front of her…blocking her way.

Kagome immediately tensed, feeling the electricity in the air.

'He is more powerful then I thought he was.' She thought her heart sinking in her chest.

"So we finally meet, Father." Kagome said.

The demon's black eyes widened in surprise and then a glint formed in them, his lips curving in a smirk.

"You must be mistaking I have no children and certainly not with a human!" He whispered and then before Kagome could reply he attacked.

**A/N:** Okay that's all I'm writing for now I know I didn't update when I said I was going to but I was really busy and an emergency came up in the family so I didn't have time to do much of anything. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next Chapter:**

The battle has finally begun, Kagome against her father. Who will win? What will become of Kagome? Will Inuyasha make it in time? And what will become of Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. 2 more chapters to go!


	21. Breaking The Rules

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm finally updating again…I'm sorry it took so long I just have been preoccupied with other things. This chapter will be longer then the last and it will have the fighting scene between Kagome and her dad. It will also have a lot of the answers to things I still haven't touched up on yet.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha; sadly I don't have that pleasure

**Warning**: This will contain VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, and LIME. You have been warned!

**Chapter 21: Breaking the Rules** (Revised)

Kagome quickly moved out of the way of the attack and turned to face her father. The demon straightened and turned towards her a smirk planted on his handsome features.

"It seems I'll have more of a challenge on my hands…I like a challenge for a change."

Kagome cringed and narrowed her eyes, baring her teeth into a snarl and her silver eyes glittering with hate.

"You bastard you'll never get my power or Inuyasha's!" She yelled and then launched herself at the demon.

"Tsk tsk, you presume too much." He said shaking his head and blocked Kagome's attack easily. He held her in place and narrowed his eyes.

"You're holding back…why?"

Kagome twisted from his grip and crouched into a fighting position.

"Because I want to enjoy this fight before I destroy you." She snarled.

The demon's eyes widened and then he attacked her once again, bent on drawing blood.

Dodging his attack by rolling to her side. She jumped up easily landing on a branch above the demons head. Her father looked up at her and then, to Kagome's surprise disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

Quickly coming out of her stupor she jumped from the tree and started to concentrate her power into her hands. After a second, her hands glowed this pale silvery color; then she attacked the demon. The demon noticed the glow in her hands; so he avoided being touched by them.

Kagome twisted her body around just as her father attacked and finally landed a blow to his stomach. She dug her claws in and felt the gush of blood flow between her claws. The demon started to chuckle and Kagome looked up at him in surprise. Then before she knew what was happening she was flung into the air. Landing on her back, hard, air rushing out of her lungs. The demon took advantage of her predicament; and jumped. Landing on top of her. Kagome started to see black, haze tingeing the edge of her vision. She fought desperately to stay conscious. When she finally could breath she noticed the heavy weight on top of her stomach. She looked up and saw that her father was straddling her. His hands were on either side of her head and his face was descending slowly to her own.

Kagome realized what he was planning on doing and she started to struggle with all of her might, nearly unbalancing the demon on top of her.

But he forced her back down with his power and started to roughly drag a claw down the side of her face and down her throat and then down into the valley between her breasts. There he stopped and licked his lips evilly, his eyes glowing with lust.

"Maybe I should have a little fun before I absorb your power into me," He muttered.

Kagome heard what he said and barely stopped herself from gagging at the prospect of her father touching her in anyway. She started to struggle beneath him with a renewed fever.

"Get off me!" She yelled her whole body starting to glow, her silver eyes starting to turn a light blue.

"Aw! You don't want to have a little fun before you die?" he asked mockingly.

Kagome gritted her teeth and finally let her pent up emotions explode from her being. She and her father were surrounded in a pure white light and then just as suddenly as the light appeared it disappeared and Kagome was now standing over her fathers still body.

Her eyes glittered with hatred and disgust and she kicked his limp body, sending it flying through a couple of trees until it finally came to a halt at the feet of a red haori clad demon.

Kagome looked up into the persons face in surprise and then she glanced back down to her father who was now groaning in pain.

'Why is he here? I can't fight my best if he's here!'

Kagome frowned and then stalked towards her father's body and the stunned Inuyasha.

Kagome's hands glowed silver once again and she picked up her father by his shoulder and plunged her other clawed hand straight through his stomach, causing his blood to flow down her arm and spray onto her face. Kagome didn't care, and she just wiped the blood away, only resulting in smearing it across her face.

She then pulled her hand back into the demon's body and sent a pulse of purifying energy throughout his body, causing her father's eyes to snap open.

Kagome looked straight into his eyes and smirked.

"Now who is going to die…you will never hurt her or anyone else again." Kagome said before the smirk disappeared and her eyes glowed a pale blue. She concentrated all her power and forced it into his body.

Her father felt her do this and started to laugh.

"You fool you have just given me most of your power now you cannot possibly defeat…"

Before he could finish he felt her power start to build inside of him and then he felt it start to engulf him.

Kagome let him drop to the ground and she stood over him, her face a stony mask and her eyes glittering with an unknown emotion.

"You are wrong! I knew exactly what I was doing and now you do not have a fraction of the power you had gained…now you are merely a weak pathetic human." She said and turned her back to her father's horror stricken face and started to walk away.

"You will pay for this hanyou…I will find a way to kill you!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks, her face down turned and her eyes shadowed. A single tear slipped down her pale face and her lips twitched into a small smile.

"The only way you can kill me is by your own death…father."

She then left the clearing, leaving her now human father sitting in a puddle of his own blood and a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

Inuyasha stared slightly dazed after Kagome's retreating back.

'I can't believe she is that powerful!'

Shaking himself out of his stupor he ran after Kagome, looking back once more at the defeated former demon on the ground.

'Wait…if she could turn a demon into a human then she could turn me into a…'

"I will not,… so don't ask." Kagome's hurt voice came from behind him.

Inuyasha whirled around and found him self-staring into cold silver eyes.

"Kagome I was just…"

Not finding anything to say he shut his mouth and averted his eyes guiltily.

Kagome sighed in front him and he felt her warm body being pressed up against his. Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and found that she was laying her head on his shoulder and she was panting slightly.

Immediately his brows creased with concern and he gently took a hold of her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at him and shook her head a little.

"Its nothing I'm just a little tired from all the power I used."

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed slightly and he took a hold of her shoulders.

"How much power exactly did you use?"

Kagome smiled up at him and rubbed her forearm nervously.

"Most of it, mostly to turn him human and seal the hole in his stomach."

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and dug his face into her long hair.

"You're so reckless, if that hadn't worked he could have killed you easily."

Inuyasha felt her shrug and nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, tightening his hold on her.

'This feels so…right…I couldn't let her go even if I wanted to.'

Inuyasha thought and then started to trail small kisses up Kagome's neck. He heard her groan and then tilt her head back, giving him more access to her deliciously delicate skin.

He placed a kiss where her pulse beat rapidly and in response Kagome let a sigh escape her tired lips.

Inuyasha sensed that she was tired and stopped what he was doing and swept her up into his arms, heading back towards the hut.

"No…I want to be alone with you, find another place…please." Kagome said sleepily, softly touching his chest.

Inuyasha gazed down at her, confusion shining in his eyes for a moment but he changed his direction and headed for somewhere else he knew would be abandoned. Kagome smiled up at him and turned her head to watch as the forest surrounding them went by in a blur.

'Tonight will be the night I forgive him and he forgives himself'

Kagome thought before she drifted off into a light sleep.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**TaintedInuShemeeko**: thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Shanshan**: thank you for both your review and your concern I hope you like this chapter

**Lunasheavenlywacher**: thanks for reviewing and ill definitely check your fic out

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1**: thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter

**Missbritt321**: thanks for the review I'm glad you like the fic

**Ad123**: lol sorry but I hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness

**Jesse**: thank you for both you reviews and I'm glad we have another author among our mists! Ill definitely check your fic out and review too.

**A/N:** Okay that's it for thanks! I hope everybody likes this chapter, I know the fight scene is probably not the best you've read but hey I'm working on it. Next chapter will have a lemon in it and it will be pretty graphic and detailed so if you don't like that kind of thing just email me and I'll email you the edited version. There will be no more then 3 more chapters left in this fic. I've finally decided to draw this fic to an unexpected close. And believe me when I say unexpected cause you guys will never see what's coming at the end even though I did drop some hints in this chapter, hope you pick them up. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter**:

One night is all they have, one night to show what really lies in their hearts, one night to say their goodbyes. Kagome knows what will happen at the end of this night and will make sure to make it the night of Inuyasha's life, so as he will never forget what he always had.


	22. The Joining Of Two Hearts

**A/N:** Hey guys I'm finally updating again I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write I just had a lot of stuff happening so I couldn't get to typing the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't and sadly never will own Inuyasha

**Warning**: This chapter does contain **LEMON** in it so if you don't like that kind of thing email me and ill email you the edited version.

**Chapter 22: The Joining of Two Hearts (Revised)**

Kagome was jolted out of the inky darkness of her dreams when she heard a noise near to where she lay. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw the glow of flames licking at the stone wall she was facing. She could also hear Inuyasha behind her moving around the cave that she assumed they where in. She took a deep calming breath and stretched her sore and tired muscles.

'I guess its time…I just hope I have the strength to do this tonight.'

Kagome thought as she slowly turned and sat up, curiously peering at her surroundings. She saw the dark tunnel that she assumed led to the opening of the cave. Moving on she also saw that the ceiling to the cave was opened up and she could see the twinkling stars in the velvety sky above.

'How beautiful'

She sighed and tore her gaze away from the beauty of the night and her eyes collided with golden ones. She gulped down her nervousness and got to her feet. She glanced down at herself, checking to see if all her clothes were in order. Then she determinedly began to walk to where Inuyasha still stood, as if rooted to the spot.

"So…ah…your awake." Inuyasha stuttered shattering the silence.

"Yeah." Kagome said simply still walking towards him.

"Don't move around, you used a lot of power tonight. I think you should rest."

Kagome didn't bother to answer and silently walked up to Inuyasha. She could feel the heat from his body seep through her clothes and touch her skin.

'Well its now or never…I'll never have another chance to show him… then maybe afterwards I'll tell him the truth.'

Kagome thought and lifted her fingers to Inuyasha's shoulders, making him jump slightly in surprise.

"Inuyasha…it wasn't your fault…I think I knew all along but I didn't let myself believe, I let my emotions get the better of me."

Kagome lightly trailed her fingers down Inuyasha's face.

"But in the process I hurt the one I care about the most…don't blame yourself Inuyasha…I forgive you…you didn't know, you couldn't have known. I forgive you for that so please forgive yourself." Kagome pleaded, lovingly cupping his face in her hands.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's hands in his and gently brought them to his lips lightly kissing the center of her palm.

Feeling his lips pressed to her sensitive skin, sent shivers down her spine. She moved her body closer to his so that they were pressed together. She could feel his heart beat thundering in his chest and she smiled to herself.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called, catching his golden eyes.

She could see a swirl of emotions in his troubled eyes. She brought her hand up to his face and brushed a strand of his silver air out of his face and then caressed his soft cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Please forgive yourself, don't let this hurt and guilt eat at you…you didn't do anything wrong…back then I was weak and believed that life was so easy, but it isn't and that's okay because now…now I'm strong and can not only control myself but also defend myself from anything out there. You felt the power I had when I was fighting my father…you felt that I wasn't the same Kagome I was when I healed you."

"Yeah but what if…" Inuyasha gulped pushing back the knot that had formed in his throat.

"What if it happens again…what if I loose control and try to hurt you…"

Kagome placed a single finger over his lips, effectively silencing him, and chuckled to herself. She nuzzled her face into his neck, letting out a low growl.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried." She teased.

Catching onto her game, Inuyasha smirked and tightened his hold on her.

"Ya wanna prove that!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome laughed and pushed Inuyasha against the cave wall. Inuyasha blinked down at her in surprised at her boldness, but quickly shook off his surprised and smirked.

Kagome slid a hand down his chest, pausing at the ties to his kimono and then went on and slid her hand down his stomach and finally stopped when her hand lay above his privates. She could certainly feel that he was well endowed and smirked evilly to herself. She put some pressure onto him and she heard him groan in response and she saw him close his eyes, pleasure and desire running across his handsome features. She replaced her hand with her thigh and pressed her body into him, leaning forward. Until her lips hovered near his cute dog-ears.

"If you want to continue this, you'll have to find me first." She said and then turned and walked into the darkened tunnel.

Inuyasha blinked in shock and then growled in frustration.

'How could she just leave me like this and expect me to play along with her game!'

"Dammit! Kagome! This isn't fair…you can't leave me like this." Inuyasha said his temper rising as his predicament worsened.

Light laughter was heard in the cave and then a small sigh.

"I promise you will be tired by the time I'm done with you…but you have to find me first."

Inuyasha growled in frustration and stomped his way over to the entrance to the tunnel. He peered into the darkness and caught a glimpse of light fly across his vision. He smirked and ran into the cave.

'I'll find you Kagome and when I do you'll finally be mine and I'll show you how much…'

He was instantly brought back from his thoughts when something small and warm knocked into him with the force of a lightning bolt. He lost his balance and fell over onto his back, instinctively circling his arms around the body atop of him. He hit the ground with a thud and groaned when a jolt of pain ran down his spine.

"Damn Kagome are you trying to kill me!" He yelled but instantly snapped his mouth shut when he felt her body shaking in his arms. Instantly concerned he tightened his hold on her.

"What's the matter Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome suddenly let out a small squeak and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he took a hold of her face and turned it so that he could see it. Instead of seeing tears like he expected, he saw her silver eyes glittering with amusement and her mouth clamped shut trying to keep her laughter at bay.

"And what the hell is so funny?" He demanded.

"Your…face was so…funny…you should of…seen yourself!" Kagome said between fits of laughter.

"What the hell is so funny about you nearly killing me!"

Kagome gazed down at him her eyes still glittering with laughter but her giggles had disappeared and in their place was a dangerous look.

Inuyasha started to roll over so they could get up, but Kagome pushed him back down to the ground and brought her legs up to straddle him. She leaned down until her face was mere inches from his and he could feel her warm breath on his heated face.

"Caught ya!" Kagome breathed huskily.

Then she leaned in and kissed him, leaning her head to get more access to his lips, she took advantage of his gaping mouth, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He could faintly taste the coppery taste of blood and figured that it must've been from the earlier fight. He quickly ran his hands from her waist and down to her bottom, he moved her over him and they both groaned when the blissful sensation of her body rubbing against his ran up both of their spines. Kagome brought her hands up and dug her nails into his hair and started to tug on his hair.

Inuyasha ended the kiss when she tugged a little to hard and glared at her.

"Oh that hurt!"

Kagome chuckled and kissed his nose and then made her way down to his neck and nibbled on his racing pulse, causing Inuyasha to move restlessly under her. She moved on and started to untie his kimono but was stopped by Inuyasha's hands. She looked up at him and saw his eyes filled with desire and lust but also she saw the steely control he held himself in. Inuyasha rolled them over, placing himself between her thighs and looked down at her in amusement.

"Slow down Kag we have all night." He whispered huskily.

Kagome looked up at him, sobering up a bit.

"No, Inuyasha we don't." She whispered averting her eyes.

Inuyasha froze and instantly tensed above her.

"What did you just say?"

Kagome sighed and turned her head to the side and watched the moonlight spill in from the roof of the room that they had come from.

"Look I can't…I…" Kagome paused looking for the right words.

"I don't want to talk about that right now, all I want is you." Kagome's eyes softened and she lovingly caressed Inuyasha's face.

"Can you just not think about any of our problems for tonight…just give me tonight." Kagome pleaded.

All the while, Inuyasha slowly pushed himself up and off of her and stared down at her shadowed features.

"Is something going to happen tomorrow…is that why you're so eager to do this?" He asked motioning between them.

Kagome got to her feet and walked back into the lighted room and looked up at the stars.

"Look Inuyasha there is no reason for me wanting you other then I've waited too long and now that I have the courage to do this… your pushing me away…don't you…"

Kagome gulped and turned and gazed at Inuyasha, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't you find me attractive?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he quickly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her trembling body. He brushed her hair back from her face and lovingly kissed her neck and nibbled her ear.

Kagome moaned, letting her head fall back leaving her neck exposed. And vulnerable to his ministrations.

"Fine I'll do it your way tonight, but in the morning…" He trailed off.

Kagome closed her eyes as pain rose up and nearly choked her.

'In the morning…ha, I would love to wake up from a night of making love and have your arms around me…but I did something I shouldn't have and I must pay for it.'

Kagome sighed and forced all thoughts but Inuyasha from her mind and turned and, taking Inuyasha's hand, she walked over to the bed she was sleeping in earlier and eased herself down. She then tugged on Inuyasha's hand and waited as he lay down next to her.

Kagome turned to him and sat up. She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it across the cave. Then, sweeping her long hair to the side, she undid her bra and let it slip from her shoulders. She saw Inuyasha's eyes narrow and a dull red fill his cheeks. Kagome smiled, standing. She unbuttoned her skirt and let if fall to her feet. She curled her tail around her lower body and took off her panties. Her tail still covering her mound of curls, she got down on her knees and bent over Inuyasha, starting to undo his kimono. Once undone; she pushed that and the under kimono open, exposing his tanned chest.

She glided her finger tips across his chest pausing at each of his male nipples and then moved on and pulled the kimono out form his pants and helped him take it completely off. She stared down at his chest and muscular stomach and then bent over him and hesitantly let her tongue slip out and sweep across his male nipple, causing Inuyasha to jump in surprise and then pull her up and down on her back. She pulled his body to cover hers and settle himself between her thighs.

He looked down at her black tail that was tightly wrapped around her lower waist, covering her from him. He softly ran his fingers through the soft fur and felt her shudder beneath him. He smirked and moved his hand from her tail to her flat stomach. He glided his hand up her stomach, enjoying the soft feeling of her skin beneath his calloused hands. He brought his hand to her breast and bent over her, bringing her nipple into his mouth, he suckled and nibbled until Kagome writhed and bucked underneath him. He pulled away from her breasts and brought his lips to hers.

Kagome felt her body come alive when Inuyasha's hands started to explore her body. Then when he had put her nipple into his mouth a hot sensation shot down her body and landed like hot liquid fire in her lower stomach. She felt her curls become damp with her arousal and she let her tail loosen its death grip on her waist. She pulled Inuyasha up to her and kissed him. She tensed a little bit when she felt Inuyasha's hands run down her sides and go in between her thighs. Then the most blissful sensation filled her and she moaned in Inuyasha's mouth, arching her back as Inuyasha's hands did wonders in between her thighs. She felt a fiery passion rise in her until she feared she would be consumed by it. She felt her body's call for Inuyasha to fill her and she started to move restlessly beneath him, purposely rubbing against Inuyasha's hard manhood, causing him to growl and pull away.

"If you want me to go slow with you, you better behave." He growled in her ear.

Inuyasha quickly got his pants off and freed his manhood. When Kagome looked at him she gasped in surprise at his size and wondered how in the world he was going to fit inside her but all thoughts flew out of her mind when he touched his tip to her opening. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his strong waist and pulled him closer, forcing him to slid deeper into her. She felt her muscles trying to adjust to him and she knew it was going to hurt.

'Might as well get the pain over with fast' Kagome thought.

She looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her with concern. She nodded her head and he pushed in more. But while he was pushing in Kagome tightened her legs around his waist and jerked her hips up towards him, causing him to fill her to the hilt. She cried out in pain when he ripped through her virginity. Inuyasha bent over her, his mouth in a frown, and his eyes full of concern.

"What the hell were you thinking? I wanted to go slow so you could adjust to me!" He yelled.

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a quick chaste kiss and then moved her hips around. She felt him pulse within her and she experimentally tightened her muscles. She looked up when she heard Inuyasha growl above her and she smiled when she saw his eyes shut tight and his face fill with pleasure.

She pulled him towards her and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Move, I feel fine." She whispered, wiggling her hips to prove her point.

He hesitantly pulled out of her and then pushed back in causing an explosion of sensations to race through her body. She moaned and arched her back. After a while Inuyasha started to speed up the tempo and Kagome could feel her body start to climb up until she feel wave after wave of pleasure burst within her, temporarily blinding her. She brought her mouth to Inuyasha's neck and bit down hard, her sharp incisors piercing his skin and causing him to bleed, she eagerly lapped up the blood and cried out when another wave of pleasure made her shudder. She closed her eyes and rode her climax to the end. She became aware of Inuyasha tensing up above her and she felt his seed enter her and then he collapsed on top of her. He slowly nuzzled his face into her neck and she felt a hot sensation run down her spine and she turned her face and kissed Inuyasha.

She curled up into the crook of Inuyasha's body and wrapped her black tail around the both of them covering them from the cold. Then she snuggled in and feeling Inuyasha's warm arms possessively hugging her close to him, she let her eyes drift close and soon after fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Long after Kagome had drifted off to sleep, Inuyasha stayed awake. His eyes drifted over her body, pausing at his mark on her neck. He brought his hand to his own neck and felt the mark she had made on him.

'She's finally mine…I'll never let her go…we'll be together forever.' He thought and laid his head down next to hers, gazing at her sleeping face.

'I love you forever and always.' He thought and pressed his lips against her forehead and then pulled her closer to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A woman clad in a white dress gazed sadly down at the couple in the cave and she shook her head sadly.

"Oh Kagome you finally have gotten what you wanted…you have your soul mate…but I'm afraid its too late…what you did tonight cannot be forgiven…I know you know this too, why did you do it, why when you knew what it would mean for the future? My daughter I can no longer help you."

The women turned her back to the cave, crystalline tears running down her angelic features, and walked back towards the woods. But before she reached the trees she disappeared in a white mist disappearing in the night just as quietly as she had arrived.

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**The-Writer-Of-FunandGames**: thanks for the review and ill definitely try to make my chapters longer

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1**: thanks for both the review and the compliment hope you liked this chapter

**TaintedInuShemeeko**: lol yea your right things are far from over with her father and you find out next chapter what exactly I mean. Thanks for another review

**Jesse**: 'Sniffle' thanks so much now your making me sad…. But thanks for the reviews you've posted throughout the fic and I hope you continue reading my up coming fics. Also the whole sex thing with the dad, he doesn't believe that she's his daughter and you know how most youkai are their evil so that why I added that.

**Ryuyasha**: thanks for the review but I do want to clarify something. Lime is not what u said it was it is kissing and stuff like that; yaoi is what you're talking about.

**SilverMoonPriestess**: thanks for the review and to answer your question, no not necessarily, you see something is going to happen in the next chapter and also time travel is really complicated so in this fic there are different realities that are parallel each other and even though Kagome's father might die in the past she still exists. Its really hard to explain but I did my best I hope I helped you if not then email me and ill try to give you a better explanation.

**Essie**: thanks for the review and the compliment

**Aikotakara**: thanks for the review

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys and I hope everybody liked this chapter. I'm still not that experienced at writing lemons so please bare with me. Also I know you guys are dying to know what the hell is going to happen in the morning well like a lot of my reviewers guessed it will have something to do with Kagome's dad but I wont say anymore your just going to have to wait. I wont take as long updating the next chapter as I did this chapter so you wont have long to wait. See Ya!

Sapphire

**Next chapter**:

Kagome wakes up just as the sun begins to rise. She knows the time has come, but she is reluctant to leave, not without saying goodbye.

She looks over at Inuyasha's slumbering face and smiles.

"Inuyasha… we've been through so much, I can't imaging what it's going to be like without you there."

She moved closer and kissed him lightly on the lips and then put her mouth to his ear.

"Just know this isn't by choice, I would never leave you if I had a choice in this, I did this only to protect you. I will always love you."

Kagome felt herself tearing up but she refused to let them fall. She got up and quietly got dressed. She walked to the entrance of the cave and stopped. She looks back once more and then turns and walks out of the cave and into the light of the morning sun.


	23. Eternal Forgiveness

**A/N:** Hey I'm finally updating again, I'm so sorry guys that it took so long I've just been so busy with school and having to take the SATs and everything. This is the LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC I hope you guys like it, I was going to make it two chapters but I decided to make it one long chapter, I warn you its not the ending you expect. I hope you like the ending to this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, it's kind of obvious don't you think?

**Warning:** Angst

(((((((((o))))))))

**Chapter 23: Eternal Forgiveness (Revised)**

Stretching out, Kagome lazily opened her eyes, feeling her body humming with vitality. She turns over and watches Inuyasha's sleeping face. His chest rises and falls in a slow rhythmic way, telling her he was deeply sleeping.

Brushing his bangs out of the way with her fingers, she trails her finger down the side of his soft face.

"Inuyasha…we've been through so much, I can't imagine what it's going to be like without you there."

She moves closer and kisses him lightly on the lips and then puts her mouth to his ear.

"Just know this isn't by choice. I would never leave you if I had to choose, I did this only to protect you."

Sighing, she sat up and looked around for her clothing, when she finds them, she pouts in dismay.

'Well these aren't going to cover much.'

Kagome thought lifting up a ripped and ravaged looking piece of cloth that used to be her shirt. Scowling she concentrates. A soft glow starts to appear around her and a minute later she is dressed in the traditional priestess clothing. Reluctantly she starts to walk towards the entrance of the cave but stops. She turns back, kneeling down beside Inuyasha's slumbering form, gazing down lovingly at his sleeping features. She raises her hands up and around to the back of her neck. There she unhooks the necklace that the Shikon no Tama hung on and slips it from around her neck. She gently lays it in Inuyasha's limp hand closing his fist around it. Slowly, she brings his fisted hand to her lips and presses her lips to his fingers and then gently lays it back down next to him. Hesitantly, she stands and turns her back to her former life.

'Inuyasha…Forgive me.'

With that last thought running through her tormented mind, she walks out without looking back, knowing if she did she would never have the strength to leave him or this world.

(((((((((((o)))))))))))

Once outside Kagome continues to walk, letting her feet take her where she needed to go. All the while her mind races with memories; memories of her first time traveling through the well to the strange world she has now come to love. She thought of the first time seeing the boy pinned to the tree, looking as if he was only sleeping. The first time meeting the cute little Kitsune who fought so hard for his parent's revenge. The lecherous monk that made a joke of everything when really inside he was scared to death of dying. The strong Taijiya who lost her whole family, but still has the strength to live on and take her revenge. She thought of the many travels their little group took looking for Naraku, trying to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel. She would miss them, she knew she would, that little group had been her life for the past two years. She had gotten into the normal routine of going back and forth between present time and the feudal era.

She sighed becoming aware of her surroundings once more. Her pupils narrowed when she saw she was standing in front of the well.

'What am I doing here?'

"Kagome."

Kagome whirled around and found herself face to face with her mother. She noticed that her face was lined with sadness and her eyes glowed with regret.

"Mother…what is wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Her mother shook her head slowly, her lips curling into a small smile.

"Ah Kagome, always putting other peoples feelings before her own." She paused and looked back up at her daughter. "Kagome why did you spare him?"

Kagome averted her eyes, reluctant to answer the question that had been plaguing her mind since last night.

"I don't know…I was going to kill him, I thought about all the people he would kill, all the innocent lives he would destroy…but when I looked down into his face, when I saw the terror and guilt there…I just couldn't…I couldn't do it. I knew what it would mean to save his life, I knew what it would cost me but I still don't regret what I did. Mother you know me, I would never take a life away if I were conscious of doing it. I'm just not a killer."

Kagome felt her mother's arms go around her and she laid her head on her mothers shoulder.

"I know Kagome, I know," She said soothingly.

They stayed in each other's arms knowing that this was to be the last time they would see each other.

Kagome pulled back from her mothers embrace after a while. She sniffled and then turned towards the well.

"Why am I here?" She questioned.

"You were brought here because this is where you will stay for the rest of eternity."

Kagome turned her head sharply back towards her mother.

"What do you mean eternity?"

"You remember Midoriko? The priestess from which the Shikon no Tama came from?"

"Yes I remember. She was frozen for all eternity, the demons that she fought still around her. But what does that have to do with me?" She asked confused.

"Just as she was frozen for all eternity, so will you be. For she made the same sacrifice that you made. She sacrificed her soul to eternal battle within the Shikon no Tama. You have sacrificed all your life, even before you came to the feudal era. For this reason, your punishment will not be as severe. You, like Midoriko, will be frozen in eternal sleep."

Kagome stood frozen, stunned at what she just heard. She had thought she would be punished in a different way altogether, but to be frozen here in eternal sleep, was not what she had expected.

"Come with me Kagome." Her mother turned and walked into the forest. Kagome came out of her stupor and doggedly followed her mother, her mind racing.

When she caught up with her mother she saw that she was standing silently in front of the Goshinboku.

"Do you remember the dream in which you saw Inuyasha frozen inside this tree?"

Kagome nodded her head, that dream still fresh in her mind.

"In some ways your fate will be what his should have been. You will also be in eternal slumber connected to this tree."

Kagome turned her gaze to the tree looming up in front of her.

'This tree in some ways has always been connected to me.'

She walked up to the tree and rested her clawed hand on the rough bark.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Her mother asked, her voice laced with sorrow.

Kagome turned and faced her mother.

"I have one question, are you really my mother?"

Her mother smiled and shook her head.

"Technically I am not your mother, your mother, the one that you know, does not know of her miko ability's. I am your mother but from another time dimension. That is why I am able to visit you in your dreams and in this world. In my time dimension I am well aware of my miko abilities."

Kagome smiled.

"Yea I kinda figured you weren't my real mother because she isn't the miko type." They both chuckled at that comment.

"Will you do me a favor? Can you visit Inuyasha and the group and tell them goodbye for me? And can you visit my family in the future I never got to say goodbye to them either. And tell them to forgive me."

Her mother smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course I will. Now it is time, I have let too much time pass as it is."

Kagome took a deep breath and stood.

"I'm ready."

Her mother nodded and closed her eyes. A soft pink glow started to shine around her body. Kagome could feel her mother's energy soar and she knew that this was it.

Her mind raced with memories, flashbacks, regrets, joys, and sadness. She hoped that everyone she loved would always remember her as the girl she used to be.

She saw her mother's eyes open and she was surprised to see her eyes aglow with a pink light. Then she felt a sharp tingle start at her feet and start to climb up her legs. She looked down and was surprised to see her feet and legs covered with the same pink glow that covered her mother's body. Soon the light washed over her hips and was up to her neck. Before she knew it the glow covered her whole body. Her long hair weaved around her in the light that encompassed her. She felt herself get lifted off the ground and she watched as she went higher until she felt the rough texture of tree bark bite into her back. She realized that she was going to be pinned to the sacred tree just like Inuyasha was. She could see darkness start to tinge her vision and she knew she was starting to fall into unconsciousness. Just before she succumbed to the sweet darkness of unconsciousness an image of Inuyasha flashed through her mind and she knew that he would be in her thoughts for eternity.

((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))

Kagome's mother let the power in her diminish. She looked up at the spot where her daughter was. She was frozen in time. Her hair was woven all around her. Her tail curled around her legs shielding them from sight. Her hands where clasped in front of her, over her heart. Her face was that of an angel. Her beautiful eyes where shielded from sight. Her lips where curled into a small smile and one crystalline tear shone on her cheek. The roots of the tree she lent against held up her body through her feet and lower legs.

Kagome's mother smiled up at the figure before her and then she turned and disappeared into the forest.

((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))

He knew she wouldn't be there when he awoke, he could feel it. He slowly opened his eyes to the first rays of dawn. His golden eyes narrowed when he felt the warm object clenched tightly in his palm. He sits up and looks down at the object resting on his open palm.

'The Shikon jewel…why would she give _me_ this?'

Inuyasha gazed down in shock at the glowing jewel in his hand.

'All this time, all the lives, all the pain we've gone through, and finally I have what I've wanted since the beginning yet I still feel empty inside.'

He closes his eyes and places the necklace around his neck, letting the jewel rest against his skin. He then gets up and hurriedly gets dressed, not caring if he is dressed or not.

'I'm going to find her, I just hope I'm not too late.'

His mind filled with panic at the thought of not getting to her in time. Just as he was about to leave the cave he saw a women appear in front of him. He stops and jumps back surprised.

"Who are you!" he calls out warily.

The women stood in front of him, her white clothing billowing around her. He could see a resemblance between her and Kagome.

"I am Kagome's mother. I have come to give you a message from her and to explain what has been happening these past couple of days."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

The women chuckled, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Just sit and I will explain…"

Inuyasha started to walk past her.

"I don't have time for this I need to find Kagome."

"Inuyasha sit, Kagome isn't going anywhere." That stopped Inuyasha in his tracks and he turned back to the women.

"What do you mean she isn't going anywhere, how do you know?"

The women walked by him and perched on a boulder by the entrance to the cave. Once settled, she looks back up at Inuyasha and waits.

Inuyasha reluctantly walks over and sits by her, his body tense.

"Okay this whole thing started when Kagome was born, well actually even before hand. You see I am Kagome's mother but I'm from another dimension so Kagome's mother from her dimension unknowingly mated with a demon. After she found out she was pregnant the demon left her and later was killed. This demon in the past was the one and only demon that killed thousands and put an end to Naraku's reign. But as the years passed he eventually lost most of his gained power and was forced to live as a regular human in order not to be killed by modern miko's."

"Okay what the hell does this have to do with me and Kagome?"

"You will see."

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.

"As I was saying, when Kagome was born I knew she would be half demon half miko, but her mother didn't so I went to her time and sealed her demon blood, in the process, sealing most of her miko abilities as well. I never expected her blood to get unsealed. I still don't know what the cause was, maybe Kagome did it unconsciously, or maybe something else but her demon blood along with the most of her miko powers were unsealed about three or four days ago. When I found out about this I decided to start visiting her in her dreams in order to ease her into the changes that were coming."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! So why exactly did she have to kill her dad, and how did she get the Shikon jewel?"

"I realized that her father would want to take revenge on you and your brother for what your father did to him."

"What did he do?"

"He used to be one of your father's trusted officers but Kagome's father had many ambitions, taking over your father's kingdom, being one of them. When your father learned of this he banished him and made him a fugitive, forcing him to live as a thief for over 200 years. During these years his bitterness and hatred grew for the inutiaya that he swore revenge on his family. That is why he's been after you and your brother."

"Okay…" Inuyasha said slowly, his mind racing with the information he had just received but still one thing bothered him.

"Why did I turn into a full demon?"

"Ah that…well the sorceress that you ran into a couple of days ago put a curse on you and I'm guessing that you stubbornly ignored it." Inuyasha's cheeks grew red with embarrassment at being caught.

"So what, it's just a stupid curse!" he yelled defensively.

"No actually it had a significant role in you becoming full demon. You see the curse was meant for you to hurt the one that loves you and you not remember doing it. The only way you wouldn't remember what you did is if you turned full demon. But this time you weren't the mindless youkai you were previously, you were aware of what you were doing, at least your youkai was."

Inuyasha sat with a dazed look on his face, comprehension slowly dawning on him.

"I think this betrayal on your part is part of the cause of Kagome's demon blood being unsealed. The reason she had the Shikon Jewel was because as you should know the jewel came out of her body, making her the protector of the jewel. When her soul called out to the fragments they naturally came to her power; that's how she got the Shikon jewel. If she had had full power when you started on your hunt then she could have called the jewel fragments to her anytime she wanted but she never knew this."

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome's mother in shock. Then pulling out of his stupor he frowned.

"You still haven't told me where Kagome is."

"When Kagome battled her father, she did something that was forbidden. A miko, a real one at least, has the ability to take power away and give it. But we are only supposed to do this on special occasions when it's our last resort. Kagome did it out of pity and sympathy for her father. For this she was punished…" She trailed off her eyes radiating sadness.

"What do you mean punished? What did she do to her father?"

"She changed him into a human and took his demon power from him. The fact that she has done many selfless acts in her life permitted me to lessen her punishment. She wanted you to know that you will always hold her heart and to forgive her." With these last words the women started to disappear in front of his eyes.

"Wait where is she?" He yelled frantically.

The woman's voice whispered one last sentence before she disappeared altogether leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

Her words echoed in his head.

_Follow your heart and you will find her._

"What the hell does that mean…Dammit I gotta find Kagome!"

Inuyasha took off, running out of the cave and into the woods.

((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

"Where could they be? They've been gone all night," Sango said worriedly chewing at her lower lip.

Sango paced the small room where she, Miroku and Shippou occupied. In the next room they could hear the sounds of the little girl called Rin and that toad demon that had come with Sesshoumaru last night. He still hadn't completely healed; what ever happened to him really caused him damage inside. He still couldn't hold consciousness for more then a couple of minutes at a time. The little human child with him nursed him constantly, always by his side. Even when he woke. But Sesshoumaru refused to utter a word not even to her.

Shippou noticed late last night that both Kagome and Inuyasha had disappeared. He had tried to follow the scent but soon lost the trail deep in the woods. In a clearing they found a lot of blood both demon and Kagome's and they began to worry. Throughout the night they searched but they never found them.

Now it was morning and still there was no sigh of either of them. Sango began to get restless. She had been pacing the room for over an hour now. Miroku sat by the door his staff between his folded arms. His eyes were closed not showing the anxiety he was in also. Shippou lay with Kirara at the entrance to the other room; he had finally gone into a dreamless sleep after searching for Kagome and Inuyasha throughout the night. Every minute that went by without any word made each one more and more worried. Along with that, Miroku had felt a strange energy sweep through him late last night. When he looked down at his hand that contained the wind tunnel he was surprised to find that the hole in his hand was sealed. He had been gingerly touching his hand ever since. Suddenly Miroku got to his feet, his brows furrowed in concentration.

"What's the matter Miroku, do you sense something?" Sango asked anxiously.

"I feel something…powerful spiritual energy, heading this way."

"It has to be Kagome!" Sango exclaimed.

"No, its not her, this is…different somehow." Miroku said slowly.

Then a woman dressed in white walked quietly through the door, stunning both Miroku and Sango. Sango was the first to come out of her stupor and she drew her katana.

"Who are you?"

The women looked up at her and Sango was stunned to find the resemblance this woman had to Kagome.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"I am Kagome's mother and I have come to give you a message from her."

Miroku and Sango froze, bewildered looks on both of their faces.

The women chuckled at the looks on their faces and moved to come closer to her daughter's traveling companions.

"Do not worry about Kagome, she…will always be with you."

That pulled them out of their stupor.

"What do you mean by that? Where is she?"

"She told me to tell you to please forgive her and that she did what she did only to protect you." She said quietly, deliberately avoiding Sango's question.

"Sit and I will tell you all that has happened."

Sango and Miroku hesitantly sat, Shippou and Kirara, who were awoken by the commotion, came to sit beside them.

(((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))

Some time later Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat quietly outside the small hut, watching Kagome's mother disappear into the forest.

"Do you think what she said was true?" Sango asked no one in particular.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know, the best way to find out is to get back to Kaede's village."

Sango and Shippou turned their head, gazing at Miroku's bowed head curiously.

"Why would we go back there?"

"Because it's the most obvious place where Kagome would be, the well is where she came from so she must be there." Miroku elaborated.

Sango and Shippou nodded their heads, agreeing with the monk. Shippou jumped off of Sango's shoulder and scrambled down the steps.

"What are you guys waiting for let's go already!" he called out to the two humans watching him.

Sango and Miroku started to walk down the steps when they stopped and looked back towards the cabin, hearing Rin's laughter coming from inside.

"We shouldn't leave them here unprotected." Sango muttered.

"I agree, we should bring them with us and drop them off at Kaede-baba's house."

Sango turned back and walked into the hut, walking into the small room that the little group still occupied.

"Rin, we have to move you guys." She said gently to the little girl sitting by Sesshoumaru's prone body.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"We have to leave in search of a friend and we don't want to leave you unprotected. Do you think that Ah Un beast will be able to carry all of you?"

Rin nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yes."

"Okay then Miroku and I will bring your master outside and you can help us get him on Ah Un okay?"

The little girl nodded and ran outside. Sango and Miroku moved closer to Sesshoumaru, hesitantly grabbing each arm.

"ARGH! What are you doing, don't touch the great lord Sesshoumaru you lowly humans!" Jaken squawked, outraged.

Shippou jumped on the toad demon's head.

"Shut up toad, we're trying to help him." He said while punching him in the head.

After a couple of minutes, Sango and Miroku finally got Sesshoumaru outside, onto the two-headed Ah Un.

"Okay now that that's done, Rin make sure to follow us on Kirara okay?"

Rin nodded while jumping onto Ah Un's back in front of Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

Seeing that they were situated, Sango, Miroku and Shippou jumped onto Kirara's back and they took off into the sky.

(((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))

Inuyasha arrived at the familiar village. He had followed Kagome's fading scent to this village and he now knew where she had to be.

He ran towards the well, not stopping to greet any of the villagers who waved to him. His mind was in a panic, he knew he was too late; he could feel it straight down to his very bones. When he reached the well, he found nothing, he started to panic, when he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent and that women's scent heading in a different direction.

'The Goshinboku!'

He took off into the woods following the short path to the sacred tree. When he stepped into the small clearing he froze. Up on the Sacred tree was Kagome, frozen in time, her body being held up by the roots of the tree wrapped around her feet and lower legs. Her face was that of an angel's. He collapsed in front of her frozen statue. He knew she was gone, he couldn't sense her life force anymore. She had left him here, alone, she promised him she would never leave his side, and she did.

He pounded the ground, his heart welling with pain.

"How could you Kagome? Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha pleaded the frozen image.

When he received no answer, he lowered his head, tears finally beginning to form in his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Shikon no Tama hanging from his neck. He gingerly took the necklace off and fingered the glowing jewel in his hand.

'Why did you give this to me? Did you want my happiness even at the very end?'

Inuyasha clenched his hand around the jewel.

'You should have known that being with you was the only thing that made me happy.'

Just then the jewel in his hand started to glow, the intense light blinding Inuyasha.

'What…what's happening?'

((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))

Kirara spotted the intense light and turned to head towards it; instinctively knowing that Inuyasha would be there. When they landed, they froze in surprise. In front of them was Inuyasha floating in the air, his body was surrounded by a pink light. Then he started to float to the sacred tree, where they noticed the frozen Kagome. All three of them gazed up in wonder as Inuyasha moved closer and closer to the frozen Kagome until Kagome started to move as well. To their amazement Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, her head gently resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha gazed down at her lovingly. Then an intense flash of light blinded them all and when they were able to see again they saw Kagome and Inuyasha in the same position, frozen together. Shippou started to cry out for his adopted mother, not wanting to be left behind. Sango and Miroku still gazed up at the frozen couple before them. There was no longer a tear running down Kagome's cheek. She rested her head on Inuyasha's should staring up into his eyes as he gazed into her's, each had a smile on their faces and each looked happy. Sango and Miroku bowed their heads to them and turned.

Miroku turned back; his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You two have done so much for me…I promise to write the tale of you two, the miko from the future who prevailed over all and saved the world from disaster and the Hanyou who overcame his mistrust and fell in love with that miko." Miroku quietly said and then turned and followed Sango and Shippou into the woods.

(((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))

_That is the full tale of the great miko Kagome and her half demon Inuyasha. Their frozen bodies were worshipped and loved throughout the centuries. Sango's, Shippou's and My family's lines all protected the statue's of our dear friends, hoping one day they will come back to us when the world is in need of them again._

The End

Miroku stretched out, his body sore from sitting so long in the same position. He looked down at the book he had just finished, and smiled. He got up from the small desk and walked out of the hut and into the forest. When he reached the sacred tree he gazed up at his friends and smiled.

"I have fulfilled my promise to you, your tale will be known to all." Miroku said and then bowed his head to the couple and left the clearing.

When Miroku was out of sight a small light began to shine in the clearing until a women appeared. She gazed up at her daughter and smiled, seeing the happiness in her face.

"Kagome…you finally got what you've wanted all your life… true happiness."

The women bowed to the couple and disappeared as quietly as she had come. Up in the Goshinboku, the two figures shown with a pink light, a light laughter tinkling in the clearing, before returning to their usual dormant state.

((((((((((o))))))))))

**Thanks To My Reviewers**:

**TaintedInuShemeeko:** Thanks for the review, yea things didn't look good for Kagome but I hope you like the ending.

**Lain the Fluff-Master:** thanks for the review and your welcome for the review I gave you. I'm glad you liked my fic, I tried really hard to keep the OOCness out of my fics cause I don't like reading fics with OOCness so I wouldn't want to write them.

**Water-Goddess-Inu-Luver1:** Thanks for the review

**Deiety of sorrow:** well I hope you like the fic and thanks for the review

**EmberFire:** wow thanks, um I explained in this chapter what she did bad, turning her demon father into a human was a big no no.

**HeWhoWalksTheEarth:** thanks, yea I kind of agree the chapters are short, in future fics ill probably make them longer.

**None:** WOW! Big Kikyou hater aren't ya. Well yes they did wut u think they did but remember Inuyasha didn't have a say in it soooo yea. But thanks for the review and hope you like the fic anyways.

**Samari Princess458:** thanks for the review

**Yinyang:** thanks for the chapter I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Hands off the hanyou:** yup this is my last update for this chapter cause I've already revised it and every thing so I hope u like this last chapter.

**Bluediamond-hime:** wow thanks for all of the reviews you gave me it makes me feel so special lol glad you like my fic.

**Kagome182005: **Thanks for the review I'm glad you loved my fic.

**Shippou0wang3:** Thanks for all the amazing reviews glad you liked the fic, oh and a lot of people didn't like the fact that I had Inuyasha and Kikyou do it lol.

Well Kagome did end up happy in the end so I think it all worked out well. Thanks for the review.

**SesshomarusgirlKahimi:** lol thanks for the review and I hope u like the ending.

**Concetta:** wow thanks having a 9 on a 1 to 10 scale is awesome, and I also like sesshy/kags fics too. But thanks for the review

**Dede:** thanks for the review, yea a lot of people say that my chapters are long enough I'm definitely going to fix that in my next fics.

**Goethicchick: **thanks for the review and I hope u like the last chapter.

**A/N:** Well this is definitely sad, my first Inuyasha fic finally finished 'sniffle' I hope this last chapter didn't disappoint you all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept up with my erratic updates lol. I hope you continue to read my other fics as well. I also want to thank my excellent editors, Serenathegoddess, Daniel C. and Jebuson81 who did a great job at editing my fics especially this one thanks guys! And for the last time SEE YA!

Sapphire 


End file.
